<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SA/SK]酸素 by Linyua01251224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111540">[SA/SK]酸素</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyua01251224/pseuds/Linyua01251224'>Linyua01251224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[SA/SK]酸素 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyua01251224/pseuds/Linyua01251224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO設定<br/>內涵竹馬百合及些許潤雅，請謹慎閱讀<br/>建議先閱讀竹馬番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiba Masaki/Ninomiya Kazunari, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[SA/SK]酸素 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>相葉雅紀，男，29歲。<br/>
現在正面臨人生大危機。</p><p>“身為omega居然聞不到alpha的信息素什麼的...該說真不愧是相葉氏嗎？”相葉雅紀的竹馬，相同性別的二宮和也曾略帶羨慕的說道</p><p> </p><p>因為聞不到alpha的信息素，意味著不容易受到信息素的干擾而被誘導發情，因此相葉雅紀完全沒有身為omega的自覺，甚至連抑制劑都不會隨身攜帶。</p><p>“因為聞不到alpha的信息素嘛...帶了也沒有用，只要算好發情期就好了。再說，我身邊不是有可靠的小和在嗎？我反而還比較羨慕小和呢，alpha的信息素到底是什麼味道啊？聽說有人的信息素是炸雞味的呢，如果能時刻聞到炸雞味的信息素那也太幸福了吧！”</p><p>相葉雅紀曾大言不慚的向二宮和也撒嬌，現在的相葉雅紀只想一棒打死過去的自己。</p><p> </p><p>二宮和也身為自由設計師過的很愜意，每天過著有單就接，沒有單就打遊戲、逗竹馬的生活。但最近為了買一款新遊戲手頭有點緊，再加上還有一個笨蛋要養，二宮和也不得不向現實屈服，打算和這個新崛起的公司簽訂長期契約。</p><p>身為二宮和也的助理的相葉雅紀常常隨著他到處跑，這次來到了一間近期打算往服裝業發展的新公司。</p><p>“您好，我是櫻井集團的總經理，櫻井翔。久仰大名，二宮さん，身旁的是我的助理，大野智。”</p><p>“不敢當不敢當，這邊才久仰大名，誰會不知道知名的櫻井集團總經理。啊、旁邊的是我的助理，相葉雅紀。”</p><p>互相寒暄過後相葉雅紀跟著二宮和也進了櫻井公司的會議室。</p><p> </p><p>一進到會議室，相葉雅紀就聞到了一陣若有似無的清香，但他以為是對方身上的香水就不以為意。</p><p> </p><p>但是...</p><p>哈...好熱... 這裡的空調沒有開嗎...？<br/>
原本只是坐在會議室確認資料的相葉雅紀，過了一陣子卻覺得越來越不對勁，隨著文件被一頁一頁的翻過，身體也跟著愈來愈燥熱，體溫有上升的趨勢，突然，一股熱流衝往下腹。</p><p>咦...！怎麼辦...好像要流出來了... 為什麼...？我的發情期明明還沒到...</p><p>感覺到股間的粘膩，相葉雅紀用求救的眼光看向二宮和也，卻遺憾的發現二宮和也正在和櫻井翔討價還價，沒有將注意力放到這邊的機會，但兇猛情潮一波波的襲擊相葉雅紀，底褲都快被分泌出的愛液打濕，相葉雅紀發現大事不妙，趁大家不注意時紅著臉匆匆趕往廁所。</p><p> </p><p>“哈啊...”相葉雅紀一抵達廁所就馬上用顫抖的雙手將褲頭解開，一手撥開臀肉，手指急不可耐的往正在往外流水的小穴探入，飢渴的小穴剛被填滿，相葉雅紀發出了滿足的輕嘆，但他馬上不滿足於現狀，手指開始以模仿性交的動作抽送，omega的體質讓相葉雅紀隨著手指進出的動作分泌出更多的黏液。</p><p>“哈啊...哈...”靜謐的廁所只能聽見出手指進出小穴發出的水聲與相葉雅紀不小心洩漏的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>哈啊...只用手指...不夠...啊...怎麼回事...？之前就算是發情期的時候也沒有這麼厲害...怎麼辦...？身上沒有抑制劑，小和在討價還價的時候是不會關注周遭的...。<br/>
情潮就像一波波的熱浪侵襲相葉雅紀，他忍不住加快手指抽插的速度，纖長的手指整根沒入柔軟的穴，彎曲指節在壁內扣弄，試圖緩解內裏的癢意，另一隻手則跟隨著手指抽動的頻率搓揉身前的性器。</p><p>“啊啊...！不夠...哈啊...”單單是手指無法滿足這深不見底的慾望，相葉雅紀不禁喊了出來，彷彿希望有人能將他從這深淵中救出。</p><p> </p><p>“叩叩”</p><p> </p><p>是敲門聲！怎麼辦？<br/>
相葉雅紀慌張地想到。</p><p>“nino...？是你嗎...？”<br/>
已無法思考的他叫出了腦內唯一浮現出的名字。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2.</p>
<p>站在門外的人沒有回應。</p>
<p>相葉雅紀慌張的停下手中的動作，雖然停止了動作，但飽受情欲摧殘的身軀仍不受控制的輕顫，淫水隨著穴口收縮沿著手流下，相葉雅紀的手中佈滿自己產出的黏液，眼看就要漫溢，突然後穴一陣搔癢難耐，充滿光澤手指又忍不住開始進出。</p>
<p>“哈啊...nino...kazu...回答我啊。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不是nino，你說的nino是服裝設計師二宮和也嗎？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>門外傳來了陌生的聲音，低沉的嗓音聽起來像是一位性感的男性。</p>
<p>“你是誰...？可以、幫我叫nino過來嗎...？”<br/>相葉雅紀已經被情欲燒昏了頭，無法思考，用佈滿情欲的迷茫雙眼看著眼前的門板，只希望同樣身為omega的二宮和也能陪在自己身旁，卻沒有注意到經過剛剛的一番折騰自己的聲音已因情動而沙啞，甚至微微帶點哭腔。</p>
<p>“我是松本潤，你還好嗎...？需要我幫忙嗎？”</p>
<p>相葉雅紀脫力的貼在門板上，聽到門外的人擔心的說著。</p>
<p>“嗚...幫幫我...幫我叫kazu...拜託你了...”<br/>聽到門外的人說要幫他，過去的回憶湧上心頭，相葉雅紀被恐懼籠罩，淚水忍不住從臉龐滾落，只想要回到令人安心的，二宮和也的懷抱。</p>
<p>“好...別哭，你知道二宮和也在哪裡嗎？”</p>
<p>門外的人用溫柔的語調安撫相葉雅紀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nino...nino在會議室”<br/>聽到名叫松本潤的人要幫忙找二宮和也，相葉雅紀停止了哭泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>3.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“相葉氏！”</p>
<p>一陣匆忙的腳步聲，相葉雅紀聽到了二宮和也慌張的叫喊，連忙開門回應，撲向他的懷抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“nino—我、我好像發情期來了...”<br/>相葉雅紀略沙啞的嗓音帶有濃濃的鼻音，眼角微微一抹紅，無一不顯示懷裡的人剛剛哭過。</p>
<p>“好...沒事，我在這裡。”<br/>二宮和也一邊用溫柔的語調安撫相葉雅紀，一邊從口袋內取出備用的抑制劑。</p>
<p>原本打算直接幫相葉雅紀打抑制劑的二宮和也無奈的發現一件事...。</p>
<p>“相葉氏！你抱的太緊了！我沒辦法幫你打抑制劑了！”</p>
<p>“...嗚...nino...抱歉—”<br/>相葉雅紀支起癱軟無力的身軀，從二宮和也的懷裡抬起頭，用黏黏糊糊的聲音向眼前的人撒嬌。</p>
<p>“呵...”</p>
<p>這時相葉雅紀才發現這個空間存在著第三個人，想到剛剛自己的舉動，不禁紅了臉。</p>
<p>“咦...？”<br/>這個人...好像在哪裡看過？相葉雅紀看著眼前有著深邃五官的俊美男子陷入了思考。</p>
<p>二宮和也趁相葉雅紀不注意時紮了一針，拍了拍肩膀示意他起身。</p>
<p>“看傻了啊，相葉桑，這個人是現在模特界鼎鼎有名的大明星，松本潤，你不眼熟才有鬼，幸好你今天是被他撿到，下次還敢不敢不帶抑制劑？”</p>
<p>“欸？松...什麼潤？”<br/>相葉雅紀感受到自己的情欲逐漸趨於緩和，理智也跟著回籠，疑惑的抓了抓頭，幾根頭髮不聽話的翹了起來。</p>
<p>“啊！對了！之前去找nino的時候遇到的那個人...！”</p>
<p>“沒想到你還記得...”<br/>二宮和也瞥了瞥嘴小聲的用氣音說了這句話。</p>
<p>“(*’◇’)？”<br/>這是翹著呆毛，嘴巴張成了菱形狀的相葉雅紀。</p>
<p>“你好，再自我介紹一次，我是松本潤，是二宮和也大學時的學弟”<br/>松本潤看著眼前的兩人，發現自己若再不出聲場面將會陷入僵局，於是他跳出來打圓場。</p>
<p>“我看這位相葉桑好像沒事的樣子，那我就先走了。”</p>
<p>“笨蛋，還不快跟人家道謝！”</p>
<p>聽到二宮和也的話，相葉雅紀趕快起身與松本潤道謝。</p>
<p>松本潤揮了揮手表示不用放在心上，向二宮和也點頭示意後就走掉了。</p>
<p>“nino，你們合約簽好了嗎？”</p>
<p>“還不是因為你...我們討論到一半就突然有人闖進來，說什麼有人痛苦的倒在廁所要找我，我還以為發生命案了。”</p>
<p>“抱歉...nino...”</p>
<p>“...沒事，簽約下次再簽就好了，不說這個了，你到底為什麼會提早發情？你的發情期還沒到不是嗎？<br/>二宮和也收回戲謔的表情，嚴肅的問道。</p>
<p>“我也不知道...就、突然覺得身體愈來愈奇怪，然後就...就...就這樣了...”<br/>被二宮和也嚴肅的表情嚇到，相葉雅紀不禁慌張了起來，委屈的表情看起來好不可憐。</p>
<p>“我又沒有要責備你的意思...走吧我們去醫院檢查。”<br/>看著那雙泫然欲泣的眼睛，二宮和也吞下了原本要斥責的話語，轉而將相葉雅紀帶去醫院。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>4.</p>
<p>“ねえ、nino—今天可以跟你睡嗎...？”<br/>在二宮和也將遊戲機放下，正打算熄燈休息的時候，相葉雅紀抱著枕頭闖入了二宮和也的房間。</p>
<p>二宮和也見怪不怪的移了移位子並打開床頭櫃。</p>
<p>“今天要哪一支？”</p>
<p>床頭櫃裡擺滿著各式各樣、奇形怪狀的按摩棒，從塑膠到仿真矽膠都應有僅有，這原本是相葉雅紀在某天不小心買錯東西，想著買了不用就太浪費了，在發情期的時候使用了一次，結果一用成主顧，甚至還推薦給二宮和也。從此，兩個omega合租的公寓裡按摩棒越來越多。</p>
<p>“嗯...”<br/>相葉雅紀的眼珠子轉了一圈，便毫不猶豫的拿起了最右邊的按摩棒。</p>
<p>“今天怎麼興致那麼高？”<br/>將櫃子關上的二宮和也側躺在床上看著相葉雅紀拿了平常兩人都不會用的、「等級」最高的仿真陽具。</p>
<p>相葉雅紀不理會二宮和也的調侃，自顧自的將自己脫個精光，爬上二宮和也的床，手指向後一探，小穴就跟著流出水來，相葉雅紀一邊擴張著自己濕淋淋的後穴，一邊研究著怎麼使用這隻沒用過的按摩棒。</p>
<p>雖然打過抑制劑，但也只能暫時抑制住omega大部分的情慾，而且就算不是在發情期，相葉雅紀也很享受著獨自一人的性愛。</p>
<p>看擴張的差不多了，相葉雅紀迫不及待的將手中的按摩棒往後穴塞，棒狀物毫無阻礙的順利進入相葉雅紀的體內。</p>
<p>“哈啊...啊啊...好厲害...”<br/>穴口剛將仿真陽具怒張的頭部吃進去，腸壁就開始因愉悅而顫動，彷彿要將整個按摩棒吸進去似的，相葉雅紀等不及慢慢探索，便一口氣插進去，長度和粗度都十分可觀的棒狀物磨蹭到了平常按摩不到的、在腸壁深處的敏感點，相葉雅紀忍不住閉起雙眼叫了出來，感受到有十足份量的按摩棒將腸壁塞的滿滿的，相葉雅紀摸了摸自己的肚子，隨即伸出顫抖的手打開了開關。</p>
<p>“嗯啊、哈啊...”<br/>頓時整個房間只剩下相葉雅紀的嬌喘和按摩棒震動的嗡嗡聲。</p>
<p>“...”<br/>二宮和也對眼前的活春宮無動於衷，畢竟自從之前相葉雅紀興奮和他介紹按摩棒的各式好處後，二宮和也和相葉雅紀在發情期的時候會一起躺在這張大床上個自挑一個按摩棒自慰，早就是看過對方裸體、甚至是發情期最脆弱時的樣子幾百次的人了，就如同看見家人裸體般稀鬆平常，二宮和也如此想到。</p>
<p>“雅くん，剛才醫生講了，你是因為受到alpha的信息素才提早發情的...可是你不是聞不到alpha信息素的味道嗎...？今天倒底發生什麼事了？”<br/>為相葉雅紀蓋上被子，二宮和也攏了攏眼前的人亂糟糟的瀏海。</p>
<p>“哼嗯...？”<br/>聽到二宮和也的疑問，相葉雅紀才將注意力從後穴的按摩棒移回眼前的人身上，微微眯起因情慾而泛紅的雙眼，努力思索腦海中的畫面。</p>
<p>“...啊！”<br/>相葉雅紀回想起了、在進入會議室時聞到的一股清香，那股凜冽但又令人舒心的味道，後穴不自主地又分泌了更多黏液，打濕了床單，相葉雅紀磨蹭著自己的雙腿，希望透過這樣減緩猛然上升的情慾。</p>
<p>“好像是...嗯啊...進入會議室、後...有聞到一股...一股不知道怎麼形容的...嗯啊...反正就是很好聞的味道...”<br/>將震動檔次調到最高，相葉雅紀忍住想要放聲呻吟的衝動，斷斷續續的回答了二宮和也的問題。</p>
<p>味道...?難道是alpha的信息素嗎？相葉雅紀終於能聞到了嗎？不過我只有聞到鹹鹹的海臭味而已，才不是什麼好聞的味道呢，看來要再去櫻井集團一趟了，二宮和也暗暗思索道。</p>
<p>“好了，不要擔心，之後再陪我去櫻井集團簽約吧，睡覺。”<br/>二宮和也關掉電燈，躺回相葉雅紀的身側。正打算入睡時，感受到了床微微的震動以及嗡嗡的馬達聲，伴隨著相葉雅紀的嬌喘。</p>
<p>“...相葉雅紀！你不要將震動開那麼大！是有這麼欲求不滿嗎！”</p>
<p>“嗚嗚嗚...nino好兇...”</p>
<p>又來了，相葉雅紀的裝無辜，二宮和也清醒點，不要再被矇騙了。</p>
<p>“給你兩個選擇，將震動關小，或者是去廁所解決！老子要睡了，晚安！”<br/>二宮和也翻過身，背對相葉雅紀，不打算陪他繼續鬧下去。</p>
<p>“...”<br/>看著二宮和也無情的背影，相葉雅紀夾緊了還在後穴裡頭震動的按摩棒，悄聲的出了房門。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>櫻井翔，30歲，有個不為人知的秘密。</p><p>身為龐大櫻井集團的公子，從小就過著養尊處優的日子，成長過程一帆風順，除了年少時為了反抗父母的決定曾經染金髮、打臍釘外，也沒做過什麼出格的事。</p><p>在兩年前接下了總經理的位置，櫻井集團在櫻井大公子的帶領之下，將生意做的越來越大，近期甚至有打算要進駐服飾業的打算。</p><p>看似擁有了大好人生，但是，令櫻井父母擔心的是，自家優秀的大兒子，集長相、學歷、財富於一身，除此之外還是個血統優良、品質上乘的alpha，但是卻遲遲到不到伴侶。</p><p>櫻井父母放出了這個消息，為的是希望能為兒子找到人生伴侶，這卻導致貿易上的合作夥伴或者是其他希望攀上櫻井集團的omega透過各種手段想要引誘櫻井翔。</p><p>然而，櫻井翔卻對這些誘惑無動於衷，一開始人們認為櫻井翔是個十足的紳士，才能抵禦誘惑而不為所動。</p><p>但知情人士透露，櫻井翔曾經被設計參加表面上是政商名流互相交流的場合，但實際上卻是alpha和omega亂交狂歡party。就算已陷入發情期的omega再怎麼誘惑、再怎麼釋放他們引以為傲的信息素，櫻井翔仍毫無反應，甚至還能冷靜的坐在位置上以漠視的眼神掃視全場。</p><p>以上種種情報顯示，櫻井翔是個性冷淡。</p><p>那些引誘失敗的omega甚至放出流言指出櫻井翔其實是個性功能障礙患者，簡稱，陽痿。</p><p>櫻井翔表示，他才不是陽痿，只是擁有優秀的自制力而已。</p><p>其實也不是自制力的問題，對於alpha來說有致命吸引力的omega信息素，在櫻井翔聞起來都如同腐爛的雞蛋、酸掉的牛奶，各式難以描述的難聞味道。可以說櫻井翔對omega的信息素感到噁心。</p><p>這對alpha來說是個致命的缺陷。無法被omega吸引，甚至是厭惡。</p><p>雖然在經過藥物的治療已經能將信息素的影響減至最低，但櫻井翔仍然還是對omega唯恐避之不及。</p><p>櫻井翔為之而感到很苦惱，不是不想找伴侶，而是生理上無法接受，再簡明的一點講，對omega硬不起來。</p><p>雖然也曾和beta交往過，但alpha的易感期，特別是櫻井翔的易感期不是普通beta可以解決的，所以每次交往都不歡而散。</p><p>唯一的一次，沒有對omega信息素出現排斥反應是在高中的時候，那時身為風紀委員的櫻井翔在放學巡邏的時候救下了一名差點遭alpha性侵的omega，那名omega獲救之後的一瞥與身上的清香就算是距今已過十幾年仍深深地刻畫在櫻井翔心中。</p><p>可惜在那之後櫻井翔就沒有見過他了，雖然櫻井翔有積極的去尋找那名omega的相關資料，但到最後的線索只有那名omega身旁的同伴在帶著他離開的前夕透露出的音節。</p><p>“あいば”<br/>不知道漢字就算了，櫻井翔甚至都不確定這是姓氏還是名字，他只能默念著這三個音節，祈求能再與他相遇。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>在櫻井翔以為這一輩子再也無法與那位一見鍾情的omega重逢，正打算放棄的時候，他又再一次的聞到那股溫和又清新的味道。</p><p>相葉雅紀。設計師二宮和也帶來的助理。</p><p>あいば まさき。</p><p>あいば，<br/>まさき。</p><p> </p><p>他邃亮清澈的明眸，如夜空中閃耀的星星，眼角微瞇，笑起來就如同寶石般耀眼。</p><p>啊啊、就是他了，我尋找了十幾年的，我的天使。</p><p>在二宮和也向櫻井翔介紹身邊的助理後，相葉雅紀乖巧地向自己鞠了個躬，櫻井翔表面上不動聲色，但心臟的跳動騙不了他，櫻井翔做了個深呼吸，將人帶往會議室，看似風度翩翩、舉止得宜，但腦海中想的卻是等下要如何跟相葉雅紀搭訕。</p><p>在會議的過程中，櫻井翔時不時的往相葉雅紀的方向看去，看到他明明看起來覺得很無聊卻打起精神裝作認真地翻著合約書的可愛模樣，櫻井翔覺得自己的心都融化了，只想趕快簽好合約。但是眼前的二宮和也卻一直在一些小地方著墨，櫻井翔打算先認真的處理好和二宮和也的合約，卻不小心較了勁，連相葉雅紀何時出了會議室都沒有注意到。</p><p>直到松本潤闖進了會議室，打斷了櫻井翔的思路。櫻井翔原想斥責松本潤，卻發現松本潤要找的對象不是自己。看著他焦急的在二宮和也耳畔說了什麼，原本臉色有點不對勁的二宮和也表情立刻嚴肅了起來，二宮和也和自己說了聲抱歉，下次再談後就慌張的衝出會議室了。</p><p>櫻井翔有些惱怒的看著這一切，忽然想起了什麼，抬起頭環顧四周，才發現會議室裡只剩下自己與不知道什麼時候開始打嗑睡的大野智，連相葉雅紀的影子都找不到，櫻井翔自暴自棄的搖醒了身旁的大野智，看著他迷茫的眼神，嘆了口氣。</p><p>“大野さん，你還記得高中時有一次我們在放學巡邏時救下的omega嗎？”</p><p>“不...完全沒印象”<br/>大野智茫然的搖了搖頭。</p><p>“...果然不該指望你的啊...”</p><p>“？”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>在上次會議中途跑掉後二宮和也有再聯絡櫻井翔，並且為他的行為道歉，二宮以為會因此失去簽約的機會，沒想到對方居然像是沒發生過般的接受了他的道歉，甚至還很積極的約了下次簽約的時間，二宮和也雖然有些懷疑，但還是接受了櫻井翔的安排。</p><p> </p><p>“有記得帶抑制劑嗎？”<br/>在出發去櫻井集團簽約前，二宮和也特地問了相葉雅紀，他笑著點了點頭，從口袋裡拿出了兩管抑制劑，並且用得意的表情看著自己，就像是完成了一個任務而開心的向主人撒嬌的小狗。</p><p>二宮和也無奈的揉了揉相葉雅紀的頭髮，將相葉的整理的服服貼貼的髮型弄的一團亂，看著他亂糟糟的髮型，二宮和也忍不住笑了出來。</p><p>“真是的...nino好討厭，不等你了！”<br/>相葉雅紀甩甩頭自顧自的衝出家門，不打算理會在身後嘲笑自己的二宮和也。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8.</p><p>二宮和也明顯地感受到櫻井翔對他的態度改變了，上次在合約裡爭執不休的薪資內容照上次自己所提議的修改了，然而就算做出這些讓步，櫻井翔的心思卻好像沒有放在這分合約上，這次不管再怎麼刁難，櫻井大多都會同意他的想法，不禁讓二宮和也懷疑起櫻井翔的企圖。</p><p>太奇怪了...櫻井翔該不會愛上我了吧...看來我魅力不減，仍舊是個good looking guy呢，二宮和也愉快地想著。</p><p>另一方面，相葉雅紀卻越來越坐立不安。</p><p>跟上次一樣，一進這間會議室，不...身旁的alpha一靠近自己，又會聞到那股味道，和二宮和也的安心感不同，是一種具有侵略性、令人從心底發寒，並且...令相葉雅紀深深著迷的味道。</p><p>不會吧...又來了...明明今天也不是發情期...<br/>感受到身體上的變化，底褲已漸漸的被後方流出的體液打濕，燥熱感越來越強烈，相葉雅紀打算和上次一樣趁沒有人注意再偷偷溜去廁所打抑制劑，然而，對方的總經理，櫻井翔的視線卻屢屢往這邊看。</p><p>怎麼辦...我也不好在人家總經理的眼皮底下偷偷溜出去...好不容易nino有了這次機會，不能因為我的打擾而失去了這個長期合約...</p><p>在相葉雅紀苦惱的時候，對面的櫻井翔發話了。</p><p>“我看我們僵持不下不會有結果，不然我們先休息一下再來繼續討論吧。”櫻井翔拍了拍手中的文件，雖然是對著二宮和也說出了這句話，但視線卻是盯著相葉雅紀。</p><p>看二宮和也沒有異議，相葉雅紀用感謝的眼神看向櫻井翔後便匆匆趕往廁所。</p><p>櫻井翔看著從會議室離去的相葉雅紀，向旁邊的大野智說了些什麼，也跟著起身出了會議室。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>其實僵持不下是個藉口，櫻井翔在一見到相葉雅紀時就聞到了，雖然氣味很淡，但那清新、自然的味道，和其他令他反胃的omega信息素不同，讓櫻井翔感到舒適與自在，長期吃藥壓下來的生理反應也抵抗不了櫻井翔心心念念十幾年的信息素。</p><p>對，alpha櫻井翔被坐在眼前的omega相葉雅紀給誘導發情了，明明相葉雅紀沒有做任何事情，單單是他的存在、他的氣味就足以讓自制力優良的櫻井總經理失控到發情。</p><p>隨便找了個藉口並且將一些重要事項托付給身旁的大野智後，櫻井翔便大步流星的走向洗手間，打算處理下被勃起的巨物撐起帳篷的胯下。</p><p>已經有多久沒有被誘導發情了呢？不...應該是沒有過，沒想到omega的信息素聞起來是這麼的...誘人。櫻井翔不動聲色地想到。明明已經很久沒有在易感期以外的時間勃起的下體，現在卻神采奕奕地抬起頭來。櫻井翔走進廁所隔間，打算先打出一發再吃藥好壓下這波突如其來的情慾。</p><p>解開皮帶所製造出的聲音在這靜謐的廁所中顯得很突兀，但櫻井翔管不了那麼多了，他迅速地解開了皮帶，拉下拉鍊，解放他已經蓄勢待發的巨物，內褲前端被流出來的液體弄的濕答答的，櫻井翔先是隔著內褲搓揉了幾下，隨即掏出勃發的陰莖開始上下套弄，腦中回想到今天早上相葉雅紀對自己乖巧地打招呼的樣子，栗色整齊的頭髮因鞠躬的動作而有幾根俏皮的翹起，黑亮透明的眸子就像是小鹿般楚楚可憐，微張的粉嫩雙唇撅成了可愛的菱形，還有一股若有似無的，纏繞在相葉雅紀身上的氣味，一切都令櫻井翔深深沉迷。</p><p>櫻井翔加快了手中擼動的速度，不知道是不是因為腦中想著相葉雅紀自慰的緣故，櫻井翔好像又聞到了那令他慾火焚身的信息素，手中火熱粗硬的陰莖漲的更大了。</p><p>“啊...あいば...まさき...”<br/>櫻井翔邊撫慰著下身邊忘情的喊出了心心念念的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“咿呀—”<br/>這時，廁所門被打開了。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>相葉雅紀離開會議室後跟上次一樣跑進了廁所，心中無比慶幸早上二宮和也有提醒自己要帶抑制劑，進了廁所隔間，顫抖著從口袋內側拿出了抑制劑，熟練的往手臂紮了一下，相葉雅紀靠在門板上感覺到體內的情潮漸漸褪去。</p><p>看著自己被後穴分泌的液體淋濕的褲子，相葉雅紀嘆了口氣，認命的解開褲子，打算清理下仍在滴水的後穴，捲了捲旁邊的衛生紙，相葉雅紀把衛生紙往後面一擦，稍微有些粗糙的表面摩擦著稚嫩的小穴，收到刺激的嫩穴分泌出了更多液體，以一個圓圈為中心迅速渲染整張紙，這樣的動作不足以緩解相葉雅紀突然升起的慾望，相葉雅紀忍不住將已被澆濕的衛生紙塞進自己仍欲求不滿的後穴。</p><p>“哈啊...”<br/>腸壁接觸到濡濕冰涼的紙團，不自覺的收縮了兩下，嫌這樣不夠似的，相葉雅紀再往後穴放入一張乾燥的衛生紙，感覺到後穴被塞滿的充實感，相葉雅紀滿足的輕嘆了一下便轉而看向身前豎立的那一根，五指併攏輕輕磨蹭著柱體，感受到青筋的脈動和後面收縮一致的頻率，這才發覺身後的粘膩，染濕的紙張隨著小穴的收縮，擠壓出的液體沿著穴口流下，留下了道道水痕，相葉雅紀連忙向後伸出手指摳挖自己的菊穴，將裡面的東西取出，但是體內的異物被拿出後內壁充斥著空虛感，讓相葉雅紀忍不住將手指插入。</p><p>奇怪...明明已經打過抑制劑了，為什麼身體還是這麼...這不是重蹈上次的覆轍了嗎...。<br/>相葉雅紀面色通紅的趴在門板上，高高翹起自己的臀部，手指來回進出身後的嫩穴發出了噗啾噗啾的水聲。在恍惚之中好像聽到了金屬的磨擦聲以及凜冽刺骨但又令人通體舒暢的味道，讓燥熱的自己彷彿置身於北海道一般，清新的空氣和濕潤的土壤環繞著他，相葉雅紀汲取著空氣中令人沉迷的氣味，手中抽插的動作越來越激烈。明明那溫度應讓人減輕體內的燥熱，但相葉雅紀只覺得欲火越燒越旺，以致於他忽略了那本不應出現的聲音和味道出現的原因。</p><p>直到...</p><p>“あいば...まさき...”</p><p>相葉雅紀聽到了有人在呼喚他，他顫顫巍巍的伸長頸脖，像是被蠱惑了一般，相葉雅紀緩緩的往聲音的來源走去。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11.</p><p>看著空盪盪的會議室，只剩下眼前那個自稱是櫻井翔的助理，但其實開會時都在睡覺、一點都沒有身為助理該有的樣子。除此之外，明明身為alpha，但信息素卻張揚的散發著，完全就是典型的自我中心alpha。更令人不愉快的是，信息素還是令二宮和也暈眩的海鹹味。</p><p>奇怪...那兩個人怎麼不見了那麼久...<br/>在二宮和也再也不能忍受瀰漫在空氣中的寧靜與尷尬的氣氛時，對面的人終於有了動靜。</p><p>“啊、你就是二宮和也嗎，之後我會轉為設計部門的總監，未來就請多指教了。”</p><p>“！？”<br/>這個大叔到底是怎麼回事？今天已經是第二次見面了他才認出我來？還有這個看起來像個漁夫的人要當我的上司？別開玩笑了！</p><p>“...請多指教。”<br/>但是謙恭有禮的good looking guy要隨時保持禮儀，二宮和也雖然不情願但還是禮貌的回答了。</p><p>簽下這個長期約是不是錯誤的決定啊...<br/>二宮和也懊惱的想著。</p><p>不過...為了達成目標，必須要足夠的金錢才行，這也是為了まくん。</p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>雖然外表看不出來，但大野智其實是黑道大野組的公子，因為生性喜歡平和，在高中的時候為了反抗家人進入了東京有名的私立高中就讀，沒想到在那裡結識了櫻井翔，同是身為家中繼承人，櫻井翔從小到大都順從父母的想法，對大野智的叛逆之舉有了仰慕之心，甚至會在私底下叫大野智為兄さん，在當上學生會幹部之後，兩人更是成為了知心夥伴。</p><p>上大學之後大野智乾脆離家出走，自顧自的去讀了美術系，當時就是去投靠了高中時的後輩櫻井翔，畢業後也跟著到櫻井集團當櫻井翔的助理，所以現在就算大野智有多怠忽職守，櫻井翔都只能默默的將工作一個人承攬下。現在櫻井翔打算入住服飾業版圖，終於有個適合大野智的工作，櫻井翔就把大野智推到設計部門，打算讓他一展美術天份，自己也樂得輕鬆。</p><p>“二宮是omega啊...”<br/>大野智先是看了手中的資料再用力的抽動了鼻子，看向二宮和也說了這句話。</p><p>雖然政府設立了很多保護omega的法案，但是根深蒂固在人們心中的歧視並不是能那麼快隨著制度改變的，仍有許多alpha認為omega就應該待在家裡相夫教子。而alpha和omega的權利不對等關係也沒有隨著時間的到更多的改善。因此，很少有omega出來工作，更何況是做出一番事業來。</p><p>二宮和也身為名設計師，他對外的身分是beta，平常也都是自由接單，基本上沒有暴露性別的疑慮。雖然二宮和也也很想光明正大的用自己真正的性別面對大眾，但迫於社會的殘酷，他只能戴上假面，隱藏自己。</p><p>“...”<br/>但二宮和也沒想到自己精心隱藏的身分卻被眼前的人隨意識破了，除了被看透的尷尬還感到了深深的不甘心。</p><p>看到二宮和也因為這件話而稍微變了臉色，大野智連忙解釋。</p><p>“不是的...我沒有歧視omega的意思，只是...omega出來工作真是少見呢......”<br/>原本要說些什麼的大野智趕緊改口，看著二宮和也越來越黑的臉色，聲音也跟著越來越小。</p><p>“...你也是這樣子想的嗎...omega就是alpha的附屬品，只能被alpha玩弄於手中，連選擇自己想要做的事情的權利都沒有嗎！身為omega...”</p><p>雖然遇到這種不把omega當人看的人已經見過太多了，平時不會因此說些什麼的二宮和也這次卻是意外的爆發了。原本還維持著平靜的語調，但看著大野智有些閃躲的眼神不禁越講越激動，最後像是想到了什麼，像是斷了線的木偶般，停止了口中的話語。</p><p>“...抱歉，我有些失控了”<br/>二宮和也揉了揉自己的頭髮，撇著臉向大野智說道。</p><p>“...不...該道歉的是我...不過我是真心的認為二宮くん很厲害呢。”</p><p>“...”<br/>看著大野智用認真的眼神說出這句話，二宮和也一時不知該如何反應。</p><p>兩人又回到了剛開始的沉默狀態。</p><p>所以...櫻井さん不見就算了...相葉雅紀那小子到底跑哪去了！</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p>原本應上鎖的門意外被打開，櫻井翔還愣愣地僵在原地維持著自慰中的姿勢，眼睜睜的看著門板被拉的越來越開。</p><p>櫻井翔慌慌張張連忙提上褲子，原本精神抖擻的小兄弟差點都萎了。</p><p>有些心虛的往門縫一看，卻發現已被推開一半的門外卻沒有半個人。</p><p>“...唔...好熱...”</p><p>但是櫻井翔明明有聽到細碎的聲音從門外傳來，於是他大膽的推開門，想會會在他興致正高昂時打斷他的廬山真面目。</p><p> </p><p>門外有一人上半身貼在門板上，頭埋在臂彎裡，衣服隨著腰線的弧度被推擠至胸前，優美的腰腹透出淡淡的粉，身軀輕輕顫抖著，下半身一絲不掛，另一隻手疑似在後庭進出，隱隱能聽見噗啾噗啾的水聲。</p><p>“...唔嗯...哈啊...”<br/>那人聽見了動靜抬起頭看向眼前的櫻井翔，平時靈動的眼珠子現在被情欲蒙上了一層水霧，泛紅的眼角透露出點點淚光，用意亂情迷的眼神看向櫻井翔。</p><p>眼前的景象實在是太過刺激，剛剛的意淫對象居然活生生的出現在面前，還擺出一副邀請姿態，甚是自制力優秀的櫻井翔都無法阻擋自己的衝動，不自覺的釋放出自己的信息素。</p><p> </p><p>櫻井翔的信息素就像他本人一樣優雅，淡淡的幽香混合著雨後的清新，凜冽的信息素鋪天蓋地的向相葉雅紀席捲而來。</p><p>“身體...好奇怪......櫻井さん...幫幫我...”<br/>看著眼前像是當機的人，相葉雅紀忍不住貼到櫻井翔身上好澆熄難以緩解的燥熱感，將頭埋在櫻井翔的懷裡汲取他身上的信息素飲鴆止渴。</p><p>“等...”<br/>眼前投送懷抱的人自顧自的鑽進櫻井翔的懷裡，精美的臉蛋兒還在櫻井翔厚實的胸膛亂蹭，櫻井翔下意識的將相葉雅紀環住，之前若隱若現的omega信息素撲鼻而來，天人交戰了幾秒，隨即撫上相葉雅紀的臉頰將讓他與自己的眼神交匯。</p><p>“相葉くん...你身上有帶抑制劑嗎...”<br/>眼前的人就是尋找了十幾年的對象，櫻井翔怎能不心動，但正是因為喜愛他，所以想要呵護他，不希望他做出令他後悔的決定，不想乘人之危以滿足自己的私心。櫻井翔感受著手上光滑細膩的觸感，對在自己懷中不安份扭動的相葉雅紀溫柔的問著。</p><p>“...嗯啊...抑制劑...我已經打過了...但是...但是沒有效果...雅紀...雅紀的身體好難受...幫幫我...櫻井さん”<br/>不懂為什麼要問這個問題的相葉雅紀誠實的回答，看著沒有動作的櫻井翔，相葉雅紀焦急的用自己的臉頰蹭了蹭櫻井翔還停留在他身上的手，用水汪汪的無辜杏眼半帶撒嬌半帶委屈的向櫻井翔索求。</p><p>“...可以嗎？”<br/>經過一陣內心的糾結，櫻井翔嘆了一口氣，溫柔的撫摸相葉雅紀的臉龐，認真的徵詢眼前的人的同意。</p><p>相葉雅紀睜大了眼睛，隨即露出了有些靦腆的微笑並用力的點點頭。</p><p>櫻井翔凝視眼前的男人，眼中只剩下燃燒的慾望。</p><p>粗暴的褪去相葉雅紀的上衣，幾枚襯衫的扣子被無情的彈飛，但滑過相葉雅紀赤裸身軀的動作卻十分溫柔，像是膜拜一件精美的藝術品，虔誠的撫摸著相葉雅紀滾燙的肌膚。</p><p>櫻井翔把癱軟在自己懷裡的相葉雅紀拉起來讓他背靠牆壁，伸出顫抖的手小心翼翼的沿著相葉雅紀飽滿的額頭向下輕撫，好似要確認眼前的人不是夢境，好看的眉眼、高挺的鼻樑，手指輕輕磨蹭相葉雅紀的下唇。</p><p>“唔...”<br/>眼前的人俯身探了下來，相葉雅紀甚至能感受到櫻井翔的鼻息，聞到他身上帶有侵略性的信息素，但櫻井翔的動作甚是溫柔和信息素成極大的反差。</p><p>兩人的呼吸交纏在一起，漸漸變得灼熱，相葉雅紀緩緩的閉上雙眼，感受到唇上的觸感，相葉雅紀不禁顫了一下，櫻井翔輕輕吸吮著相葉雅紀的唇瓣，用舌尖輕撫相葉雅紀的下唇，悄悄的試探緊閉的唇縫，相葉雅紀乖巧的將嘴唇微張，伸出粉嫩的小舌迎接櫻井翔的入侵。</p><p>看到相葉雅紀惹人憐愛的樣子櫻井翔情難自禁的扣住相葉雅紀的後腦勺，加深了這個吻，溫柔的纏住相葉雅紀的舌尖，邀請他與之共舞。</p><p>相葉雅紀臉上佈滿紅潮，睫毛微微顫抖，緩緩的開始回應著眼前男人的吻，垂在身旁的雙手緊捉對方寬闊的背脊，挺身將自己獻給櫻井翔。</p><p>感受到相葉雅紀的回應，櫻井翔大膽地將舌頭長驅直入，舌頭滑過齒貝，舔舐著相葉雅紀口中的每個角落，靈巧的小舌和相葉雅紀的在口腔內互相交纏，交換著的對方的唾液，甚至能嚐出信息素淡淡的甜味，唇齒間發出了嘖嘖水聲，滿溢的津液沿著嘴角流下，櫻井翔侵佔著相葉雅紀口腔裡的每寸空氣，幾乎要讓他喘不過氣。</p><p>一吻終了，唇舌分離，牽出了藕斷絲連的銀絲。</p><p>兩人額頭相抵紅著臉喘息，本想透過接吻的體液交換抑制發情反應，但似乎造成了反效果，兩人的信息素佈滿整間廁所，看著眼前紅著臉還在喘氣的可人兒，櫻井翔這才發覺這場猛烈發情期不做到最後是不會平息的。</p><p>經過剛才激烈的舌吻，相葉雅紀的慾望來到了最高點，裸著的下半身不自覺的在櫻井翔的懷裡磨蹭，挺立的前身在櫻井翔名貴的西裝上留下了晶亮的液體，小穴也跟著蠢蠢欲動的收縮，淫水沿著大腿根留下。</p><p>“...櫻井くん...快點”</p><p>omega的身軀早已為眼前的alpha打開，自體潤滑跟著情欲一起漫延，慾火焚身的相葉雅紀焦急的抓住櫻井翔的手往自己已迫不及待的小穴探入，手指輕插幾下，媚肉就如飢似渴的纏上來，貪婪的吸吮櫻井翔的手指。</p><p>受到如此熱烈的邀請，櫻井翔也不打算裝紳士了，打算跟隨自己的本能，放縱自己因眼前的人而生的情欲，拔出濕淋淋的手指，拉下剛剛胡亂提起根本沒穿好的褲子，抬起相葉雅紀的右腳，重重挺入。</p><p>“哼嗯...”<br/>插入的瞬間，兩人不由得發出了嘆息，為了alpha和omega的相容性、櫻井翔和相葉雅紀的契合度。</p><p>比alpha平均尺寸還大上不少的粗長性器滿滿的嵌入腸道，怒張的頭部剛好抵在相葉雅紀的敏感點上，肉體完美的契合度就像是為了彼此而生。</p><p>“...叫我的名字。”</p><p>“唔啊...哈...翔くん...不...啊...”<br/>柔軟的腸壁被肉刃無情的撕裂，毫不留情的撞到最深處的敏感點，相葉雅紀幾乎是在被插入的瞬間就射了，身前挺立的器物流出一股股的濃稠的濁液。</p><p>高潮後敏感的內壁不規則的收縮，被情欲支配的櫻井翔不給相葉雅紀緩衝的時間便開始大開大合的猛烈抽插，次次都撞擊到最深處，熾熱的性器稍稍滑出一小節便重重撞入體內，退出時深紅色媚肉還會緊緊的吸附好似在挽留。</p><p>從未被按摩棒開發的敏感點輕易的被眼前的alpha填滿，火熱勃發的粗長性器在自己體內抽動，異樣的酥麻感從尾骨竄上神經，櫻井翔凜冽的信息素不斷的侵入相葉雅紀的感官，活生生帶有溫度的肉棒深埋在自己的體內，相葉雅紀甚至能感受到櫻井翔的形狀和青筋的脈動。</p><p>與alpha的交合對發情期時都與按摩棒為伴的相葉雅紀來說過於刺激，未經人事的相葉雅紀雖然因過去的經驗而對alpha有些抗拒，但不知為何，眼前明明只見過兩次的人卻帶給他滿滿的安心感。</p><p>“翔...哈啊...翔...！”<br/>相葉雅紀眼裡滿是慾望，主動的搖晃起柔軟的腰肢迎合著櫻井翔的動作，好讓櫻井翔能夠更深的佔有自己，嘴裡不斷地喊著眼前的人的名字，緊緊抓住在這片情慾之海中唯一的浮木，內壁配合著櫻井翔抽插的頻率收縮，緊緊吸附著不斷頂入的性器，炙熱而柔軟的觸感讓櫻井翔差點理智斷線。</p><p>被相葉雅紀的嫩穴絞的險些繳械，櫻井翔先退出了相葉雅紀的體內，陰莖前端帶出了淫靡的體液，感受到了後庭的空虛，興致正高昂的相葉雅紀不滿的用佈滿情慾的雙眼看向櫻井翔，並伸手抓住了櫻井翔的雄偉，磨蹭了兩下，對準自己因欲求不滿而一縮一縮的穴口，重新塞入自己的體內。</p><p>“哈啊...不......太、快...翔...！”<br/>櫻井翔紅著眼發瘋似的一下下用力的深深刺進相葉雅紀的體內深處，鼓脹的囊袋不斷的用力拍擊相葉雅紀白皙的臀肉，蜜液也隨著櫻井翔的動作撞得四濺，淫靡的拍擊聲伴隨著粘膩的水聲和相葉雅紀的浪叫迴響在整間廁所。</p><p>櫻井翔現在只想大力操幹眼前這個誘人的小妖精，和他合為一體。</p><p>看著相葉雅紀因動情而泛紅的雙眼，全身透出美麗的櫻色，汗水將整齊的頭髮分成幾綹色情的黏在額頭上，粉嫩的雙唇微張，微啞的嗓音隨著動作發出粘膩的呻吟，櫻井翔猙獰的性器漲的更大了，一個深挺便低頭狠狠的吻住相葉雅紀，將呻吟全數吞進嘴裡。</p><p>“你好美...雅紀...”</p><p>在耳邊低沉性感的嗓音令相葉雅紀面色通紅，酥軟無力，被操的好像全身上下的細胞都為了這場交合而鼓舞，全身唯一的支撐的隨著櫻井翔的抽插跟著搖搖欲墜，櫻井翔察覺到了身下的人的無力，乾脆把眼前的人撈起，抬起相葉雅紀的腿架上自己的肩膀，大手扣住相葉雅紀優美的腰線，將他抵在牆壁上狠狠的操幹。</p><p>“...啊...！不...唔嗯...太深...嗚...”</p><p>隨著體位的變換，進到了前所未有的深度，前端撞擊著相葉雅紀體內的深處，做了幾個深挺，突然頂到一處軟肉，相葉雅紀發出了絕望的嗚咽，內壁一陣痙攣，櫻井翔知道他找對地方了。</p><p>像是要撬開那緊致的腔口，打開omega最後的防線，櫻井翔著魔似的拚命的撞擊那柔軟的一處，那裡正溼答答的流著水，他每插一下淫水就從被操的紅腫的穴口洩出，把櫻井翔的陰莖淋得水亮。</p><p>情潮如同暴風雨般襲捲相葉雅紀，幾乎要把他逼瘋，他扭著身軀想要躲開櫻井翔的動作，櫻井翔發現了他的意圖，緊緊抓住相葉雅紀白皙的大腿根，用滾燙的性器狠狠的把相葉雅紀釘在冰涼的磁磚上。</p><p>來回變換了幾次角度，潮濕柔軟的那處終於開了個小縫，櫻井翔剛頂開生殖腔的開口，一陣愛液澆在灼熱的陰莖上，裡頭媚肉爭先恐後的吸咬內裏的滾燙龜頭，將前端包裹，感受著被緊緻包覆的快感，櫻井翔輕輕的在腔內攪動。</p><p>“不...哈嗯...不要了...雅紀、唔嗚...受不了”<br/>被頂入最脆弱的地方，滅頂般的高潮讓相葉雅紀只見眼前一道白光閃過，一朵朵煙花在體內綻放，相葉雅紀像個孩子似的邊搖頭邊嚎啕大哭，被抬在櫻井翔肩上的雙腿做出了強烈的抗議，嫩穴不規律的痙攣著。</p><p>失去理智的櫻井翔無視相葉雅紀的喊叫，一心只想狠狠的用自己的性器捅入眼前omega的生殖腔，成結標記，讓omega永遠成為自己的所有物，櫻井翔越發越狠的撞入生殖腔，陰莖頭部漸漸有漲大成結的趨勢。</p><p> </p><p>“不—！翔—櫻井翔—！”<br/>眼看櫻井翔就要在腔內成結，腦中有一瞬想跟著眼前的人一起沉淪，但深根在體內的記憶時刻提醒他若是被標記自己一輩子就要淪為alpha的奴隸，想到這相葉雅紀的理智終於回籠，睜大的眼珠子滿是恐懼，斗大的淚珠隨著臉頰翻滾而下，尖叫著咆哮著眼前的人的名字，拚命的掙扎想逃出alpha的桎梏。</p><p> </p><p>“啪—”<br/>清脆的聲響伴隨著臉上火辣辣的疼，短暫愣神之後，櫻井翔臉色一變，趕緊抽出自己仍深埋在相葉雅紀腔內的陰莖。</p><p>但膨脹的陰莖球死死的卡在穴口，進退不得，濃稠滾燙的精液澆在相葉雅紀敏感的內壁，將甬道塞得滿滿的，過溢的精水從兩人交合的縫隙流出。</p><p> </p><p>“...放我下去...”<br/>在櫻井翔射給自己的同時身前的挺立也跟著吐出透明的液體，看著眼前被自己的體液弄的一塌糊塗的西裝，被幹到脱力的相葉雅紀顫抖的閉上雙眼，瞥過頭不想面對眼前的人。</p><p>沒有被永久標記，相葉雅紀在心裡鬆了一口氣，櫻井翔及時從生殖腔拔出，射在腸管內的體液緩解了發情期的衝動。</p><p>從溫暖道甬道拔出疲軟的陰莖時還發出“啵—”的一聲，精液混合著愛液沿著相葉雅紀的大腿根流下，櫻井翔不發一語默默的替相葉雅紀做後續清潔，相葉雅紀雖但百般不願意，但已沒有力氣的他還是接受了櫻井翔的服務。</p><p>“...”<br/>瀰漫在空氣中的濃烈信息素和旖旎的氣味和尷尬的兩人成了極大的反差。</p><p>“...對不起...我沒想到我會那麼失控...我會對你負責的。”<br/>自知理虧的櫻井翔打破了沉默，真誠的向眼前的人道歉。</p><p>“...不是櫻井さん的錯...是我...是我的緣故櫻井さん才會那樣的...我才該感謝您沒有標記我...”<br/>間接的拒絕了櫻井翔的承諾，雙手交疊在身前，靠在牆上輕輕的說出這句話，字句間的冷漠好似剛才的纏綿只是幻覺。</p><p>裝作不在意的樣子，但微微顫抖的身軀暴露了相葉雅紀的情緒。</p><p>“我...！我其實...！”<br/>櫻井翔還想說些什麼挽救這個岌岌可危的局面，就在這時—</p><p> </p><p>“相葉氏—你在這裡嗎—”</p><p>二宮和也闖入了廁所，後面還跟著無所事事的大野智。</p><p> </p><p>看著衣衫不整的兩人，二宮和也睜大雙眼愣在原地。<br/>“...まくん...”</p><p>“nino，走吧。”<br/>打斷了欲言又止的二宮和也，相葉雅紀拖著二宮和也，頭也不回的出了廁所。</p><p>經過櫻井翔身邊的時候甚至連個眼神都不願施捨。</p><p> </p><p>“翔くん...”<br/>不理會大野智意義深遠的眼神，櫻井翔嘆了一口氣後也跟著走出了廁所，只剩下若有所思的大野智留在原地。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14.</p><p>二宮和也覺得很煩躁。</p><p>他的新上司，大野智，平時上班不準時就算了，下班後也常常不見人影，但卻在一些小細節異常的執著，害他的設計稿被退回來了好多次。</p><p>原本想用之前就設計好的服裝交差了事的二宮和也，卻被大野智以你的服裝沒有靈魂、不符合我們品牌形象等理由退回。</p><p>誰來告訴我我們公司的品牌形象是什麼啊，明明還沒訂好不是嗎！二宮和也崩潰的想著。</p><p> </p><p>再加上自從上次簽約以來相葉雅紀整個人都變得很奇怪。</p><p>那個平時笑容滿面、對任何事物都抱持著熱情與活力的相葉雅紀，最近臉上偶爾會露出若有所思的表情。原本靈動的眼珠子都黯然失色，用空洞的眼光靜靜的凝視著某個點，像是魂遊似的怎麼叫都沒有回應。</p><p>不過二宮和也因此發現了一個有趣的點，當自己使用“まさき”這個很久沒有叫過的親暱稱呼時，相葉雅紀特別有反應。先是像受驚嚇的小動物震了一下身子，眨呀眨閃爍著水光的大眼睛，又像是想起了什麼臉頰泛起些許紅暈，猛然搖頭，最終，嘆了一口氣恢復成平常的樣子，裝作沒事的回應自己。</p><p>二宮和也曾想心平氣和用和以前一樣隨意的關心相葉雅紀，可是不管二宮和也用什麼方法探問，相葉雅紀都只會閃爍其詞。</p><p>和大野智在會議室裡相看兩無言的時候一定發生了些什麼。</p><p>那個櫻井老狐狸到底對我們家まくん做什麼了！二宮和也憤憤的想著。</p><p> </p><p>但是，每到夜晚的時候，相葉雅紀又會一言不發抱著枕頭來到他的房間，擅自躺到他的床上，不管自己的意願鑽入自己懷裡，就像是回到了高中時期。</p><p>看著在自己懷中的相葉雅紀，睡姿乖巧的像個襁褓中的嬰兒，但是臉上的表情卻不是很安穩，眉頭稍稍皺起，睫毛隨著呼吸的頻率微微顫抖。</p><p>想起在相葉雅紀睡去之前他們的談話，二宮和也在心裡嘆了一口氣，曾幾何時，我們變得要互相隱瞞了呢...</p><p>二宮和也為眼前的人撫平皺起的眉頭，看著相葉雅紀如同嬰孩平和般的睡顏，忍不住在他的額頭上輕吻了一下，“好夢。”在眼前的人耳邊輕輕的說了這句話後，二宮和也也跟著沉沉睡去。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>隨著櫻井集團旗下的服飾品牌開幕，相葉雅紀作為二宮和也的助理也跟著忙碌了起來。</p><p>「Oxygen」。不知道是不是別有用心，品牌的名稱是櫻井翔一手敲定的，甚至連品牌風格與設計理念都是跟藝術沾不上邊的總經理決定的，而作為藝術總監的大野智也沒有反對意見，這讓二宮和也有些小小的不滿。</p><p>因為早就聽說這個品牌的形象代言人要找松本潤，所以當初二宮和也是以他的風格來量身打造。然而，代言人是不可能更改的，這可是時下最火紅的模特，更何況松本潤似乎和這個櫻井集團有著說不清道不明的關係。</p><p>但現在才說要走小清新風？小清新風是什麼？像是穿著著品牌的衣服就如同走路自帶風？這個沒有藝術氣息的傢伙可以不要對藝術指指點點好嗎？</p><p>當然，這些話並沒有被沒有藝術細胞的櫻井翔總經理聽到，他正苦惱著怎麼能跟二宮和也的小助理搭話呢。</p><p>雖然相葉雅紀的職位只是二宮和也的助理，但是公司對他的待遇可不是對待一般的助理，有著獨立的位置，薪資甚至能跟著服飾品牌的盈利抽成，櫻井總經理的司馬昭之心已經被設計部的人給看透了，每當總經理來到設計部且二宮和也不在時，其他成員會特地向櫻井總經理報告小助理的位置，可惜，小助理就像是警覺性靈敏的草食動物，聽見風吹草動就消失得無影無蹤。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>“啊、你是松...什麼...潤對吧？”在公司看到眼熟的人，相葉雅紀興高采烈地向眼前的人搭話。“就叫你松潤好了！上次真是謝謝你了。”在對方反應過來之前，相葉雅紀跑到松本潤身邊攬住他的肩膀，用真誠的眼神對著松本潤道謝。</p><p>看著突然出現在眼前的一雙沒有眼白的眼珠子，松本潤愣了一下，“誒...是相葉くん嗎...？”認真凝視眼前突然出現的人，和之前在廁所遇到時判若兩人，當時像隻可憐的小兔子顫抖的縮在二宮和也懷裡的他，和現在清爽的陽光少年完全畫不上等號，不過...那雙像小鹿般的無辜眼睛和菱形小嘴倒是沒有任何差異。</p><p>“啊...我還沒自我介紹...”相葉雅紀用拳頭敲了自己的頭一下，吐了吐小舌，向眼前的人介紹。“我是相葉雅紀，是這間公司設計部二宮和也的助理，松潤是nino大學時的後輩對嗎？”</p><p>“是沒錯啦...二宮くん沒有向你提起我過嗎...？”松本潤好似有些委屈的向相葉雅紀尋求解答。</p><p>“嗯...有沒有呢...”相葉雅紀雙手交疊在胸前，嘴唇微微噘起，裝作努力思考的樣子。“啊...我覺得我再想一下就能想出來了...松潤等一下有空嗎？”</p><p>“...剛好我等一下沒事。”<br/>沒有戳破眼前的人蹩腳的戲， 松本潤拿出了手機查看下行事曆，答應了相葉雅紀的邀約。</p><p> </p><p>兩人來到了松本潤熟識的酒吧，看著在旁不發一語地喝酒的相葉雅紀，剛剛在公司熱情如火的人現在卻換了個態度，不知道是不是別有居心...。</p><p>“松潤是omega對吧...？”突然，相葉雅紀開口打破了沉默，不理會松本潤的反應自顧自地說下去。“我知道的喔...因為我聞不到alpha的信息素...”相葉雅紀自嘲地笑了一下，“我原本以為第一次去櫻井集團時聞到的信息素是你的，後來才發現...”有些心虛的拿起酒杯喝了一口，頓了一下繼續說“...再加上你是nino的後輩...所以...”</p><p>“所以...？”不是很明白為什麼這時候突然開始講起了這個話題，松本潤打算靜觀其變，看看眼前的人究竟要說些什麼。</p><p>“...我啊...我朋友也是一個omega，突然有一天他被一個陌生的alpha的信息素吸引了，對我朋友來說這是人生第一次遇到如此契合的alpha信息素...”相葉雅紀紅著臉，眼神有些閃躲，吱吱唔唔的說“然後...然後他們兩個就...就做了...”</p><p>相葉雅紀趴倒在桌上，用悶悶的聲音繼續說著“我朋友當下也很沉醉，雖然最後並沒有被標記，alpha還說要對他負責...但是...我、那個朋友覺得沒辦法和一個剛認識的人共度一生...”猛然抬起頭的相葉雅紀認真的看著松本潤說“身為omega的你應該知道被永久標記對一個omega有多重要，就是...想要問問看你的想法...”</p><p>“...”<br/>訊息量有些龐大松本潤一時間不知道該如何回應，搔了搔頭思考了一下，隨即向相葉雅紀問道“所以你...你那個朋友是在煩惱要不要接受那個alpha嗎？”</p><p>“因為工作上的緣故，啊、就叫那個alpha叫做S先生好了，朋友就叫A先生，S先生是A先生的上司，A不知道該怎麼應對S，因此現在很苦惱...”相葉雅紀用手指敲了敲玻璃杯，繼續說道“而且...當初A就是因為聞到S的信息素才被誘導發情的，若是每次聞到S先生的信息素都要發情一次A的工作就不用做了...。為此A還跑去看了醫生，而醫生居然回答這是AO契合度很高的表現，解決方法就只有標記或者是吃更強效的抑制劑，但是...強效的抑制劑不但價格不便宜，還有副作用...”</p><p>“...”<br/>其實松本潤覺得眼前的人有些奇怪，正常會對一個剛認識的人講這些事情嗎？不過對方是相葉雅紀，是二宮和也常常提起的、對他人有超乎常人的信賴，純真的像個孩子的傢伙，似乎又覺得相葉雅紀的行為合理了起來。</p><p>松本潤在內心自嘲了一下，怎麼只要是他所講的話都記得那麼清楚呢...</p><p>“對不起吶，都是我自顧自地在講話，而且說的都是些很無聊的話題...”發現了對面的人似乎很為難，相葉雅紀尷尬的笑了笑，沒有要勉強將話題繼續的意思。</p><p>“不是的...不是因為那個...事實上...我並不是omega，我是beta。”沉浸在過去的回憶裡，沒有反應過來的松本潤連忙否認，並且將實情講了出來。</p><p>“誒！松潤是beta！不是大家說的alpha也不是omega而是beta？”</p><p>會令相葉雅紀如此驚訝不是沒有原因的，松本潤雖沒有對外公開性別，但是光看他的外貌以及身材再加上同業人士的說法，讓大眾都默認松本潤是一名優秀的alpha。</p><p>第一次來櫻井集團時相葉雅紀在松本潤身上聞到淡淡的玫瑰味，當時他還以為這就是令他發情的信息素，但之後來公司時和櫻井翔的會面推翻了他的假設，相葉雅紀因此認為松本潤是跟二宮和也一樣性別的omega。</p><p>沒想到松本潤居然是beta，想到自己剛剛自個兒說了那麼多，想必造成了對方很大的困擾吧...。相葉雅紀羞愧的只想挖個洞消失在地球上。</p><p>“...對啊，不過據我所知二宮くん也是omega對吧？為什麼要找一個剛認識的人而不是找他訴說呢？”</p><p>聽到這個問題相葉雅紀就像是洩了氣的皮球一樣，肩膀都跟著塌了下來，又倒了一杯酒這才慢悠悠地說道“怎麼說呢...nino有點太...太關心我了...如果我說差點被上司標記了...nino絕對會辭掉這個工作的，雖然也不是那個上司的錯...他身為omega好不容易才被認可，不想因為我的緣故破壞了他的大好前程...”</p><p>“我...我不但作為一個omega是個半吊子，做為一個人也一樣...我大學就讀了有興趣的專業，本來以為出社會時能夠靠自己自立自強，證明沒有alpha的omega也能做得很好，結果...卻還是因為性別等各個因素到處碰壁，當時nino為了我操碎了心，甚至還因此推辭了大公司的邀約，就是為了照應我...”講到這裡，相葉雅紀的聲音有些哽咽，深吸一口氣平復情緒。“...後來經過了很多努力nino才終於被肯定，我怎麼能因為我自身的關係讓他的心血白費呢...”</p><p>看著相葉雅紀手中被緊緊握著的玻璃杯，松本潤想起之前二宮和也以相葉雅紀為由拒絕了他，本來對相葉雅紀還有些敵意的他聽到了本人的敘述，這才發現二宮和也和相葉雅紀二人的關係並不是他一個外人能參和的。</p><p>“其實nino應該早就發現不對勁了...但是...我還是無法說出口...所以...原本想要向身為omega的你詢問的...不過...因為我的亂判斷造成你的麻煩真是對不起！”相葉雅紀猛然起身向松本潤鞠了一個躬“不過...松潤是個好人呢！”</p><p>突然的評價讓松本潤有些受寵若驚，看著眼前情緒轉變劇烈、現在正笑盈盈看著自己的人，他突然說道“若是相葉くん的煩惱是不知道該如何面對那位S先生的話...那要不要試著轉換跑道呢？”</p><p>“轉換跑道...？”</p><p>“沒錯，對模特業有沒有興趣呢？”</p><p>看著松本潤高深莫測的笑容，相葉雅紀愣了一下，像是受蠱惑似的點了頭。</p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17.</p><p>在松本潤的力薦之下，相葉雅紀正式成為了模特，雖然二宮和也有些許怨言，但還是放任他去做自己想做的事。</p><p>不得不佩服松本潤的眼光，在他看到相葉雅紀的第一眼就認為他是個做模特的料。</p><p>平心而論，相葉雅紀的長相並非驚為天人的那種，然而他身形修長，比例得宜，端正的五官顯得有些秀氣，笑起時眉眼微彎，眼瞳如月光照映下的海洋，波光粼粼，氣質溫文儒雅，猶如春風拂面，讓人不自覺想親近。</p><p> </p><p>其實在相葉雅紀跟他求助的當下松本潤心中就有了個底，再加上最近在公司裡傳的有關櫻井總經理詭異行徑，他就差不多將事情的真相拼湊出來了。</p><p>作為少數知道櫻井翔秘密的他，自然是為櫻井感到高興的，但是相葉雅紀的態度又讓他有些擔心，於是松本潤打算先安撫相葉，解開他的心結，但這並不是容易的事。聽他的說法，相葉因為各種原因導致他失去了對alpha的興趣，甚至是懼怕。但事實上真正的原因是相葉本身對自己較沒有自信，再加上害怕連累他人的想法，導致相葉雅紀空有才華但不得伸展。</p><p>於是松本潤希望能透過讓相葉成為模特，使他不再依靠二宮和也，並且讓他知道omega不依靠alpha也能活得很好。</p><p>事實上松本潤也有許多身為omega的模特友人，模特界對各個性別都挺友善的，因為每個性別都有自己獨特的魅力，甚至還有公司會指定omega當作品牌模特。讓相葉雅紀成為oxygen的模特是個再好不過的選擇了，松本潤想。</p><p>雖然這樣做看似讓相葉雅紀遠離了櫻井翔，但實際上是為了讓櫻井更有理由可以接近相葉。</p><p>這樣翔さん就欠我一個大人情了呢，松本潤愉快的想著。</p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>雖然自己的助理被松本潤劫持了，但實際上對二宮和也的工作負擔沒有太大的影響，一來是相葉雅紀本來就對設計方面涉略不深，每次頂多只是幫他提一些奇怪的點子，再者，櫻井集團的待遇真的不是蓋的，居然還有幾個手下幫忙打雜，這讓二宮•懶得動•和也十分滿意，不過還是有些小細節的默契無法比上自家竹馬啦，二宮和也在心裡小小的抱怨下。</p><p> </p><p>說實話，當相葉雅紀唯唯諾諾的敲開自己的房門，手緊緊捏著衣服下擺，眼神飄移，不敢直視自己時，二宮和也就知道他一定要告訴自己什麼重大的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>“松潤是...nino大學時的後輩對吧...之前有來過nino家的那個...”相葉雅紀邊說邊偷瞄著二宮和也的表情，卻沒想到對面的人反應有些出乎自己的預料。</p><p>“...”<br/>聽到從相葉雅紀口中說出的名字時二宮愣了一下，看著相葉開合的嘴角，陷入了過去的回憶之中。</p><p>松本潤，大學時的後輩，原本以為他是alpha，因此一開始二宮和也有些抗拒和他交流，但經過了松本潤鍥而不捨的追問後，二宮才發現誤解他了，從這之後好像突破了一直擋在兩人眼前的那道牆，漸漸的變成了知心好友。二宮一直都把松本潤當作弟弟來對待，但對方好像不是這樣...。</p><p>自從拒絕了松潤之後，兩人就如同一度相交的線，漸行漸遠，本以為這就是結局的二宮卻沒料想到自從來了櫻井集團後，就如同時空發生了變換般，原本不可能再度相交的分界線竟模糊了起來，現在，連相葉都被捲入其中。</p><p>“nino...nino！有在聽嗎？”</p><p>“...”<br/>拍開相葉在自己眼前揮舞的手，二宮和也用眼神示意他繼續講下去。</p><p>“...那個啊...松潤問我有沒有興趣當模特...”觀察著眼前的人的動靜，看他沒有什麼反應，於是相葉深吸一口氣，閉起眼睛將剩下的話一口氣說出來。“我認為這是我想做的事情，我想成為模特！”睜開雙眼，用真誠的目光看向二宮和也“我已經答應松潤了，明天開始就要去那邊觀摩...nino...可以嗎...？”說完後彷彿耗盡所有的力氣，相葉雅紀低著頭，靜靜的等待著二宮的審判。</p><p>“...”<br/>原以為確認兩人的關係已經是相葉雅紀的目的，沒想到他還丟了一個重磅炸彈，令二宮和也一時之間不知如何反應。</p><p>“...如果、如果nino不同意的話...我就去跟松潤說一下好了...”剛剛的自信蕩然無存，相葉雅紀撅起嘴，委屈巴巴的用濕漉漉的眼珠子看著二宮說道。</p><p>“...唉。”二宮和也嘆了口氣，起身走到相葉的眼前，雙手搭在眼前比自己年紀還大，但行為舉止卻還是如同孩子的人肩上。“まくん...我沒有要反對你的意思，但是你有仔細思考過了嗎，這是一條很辛苦的路。”二宮伸手撫過自家竹馬的臉龐，輕啓薄唇，“我不希望再看到那樣的你...更不希望你再因為性別上的事情受傷害...”</p><p>“...我”看著二宮和也擔心的表情，相葉雅紀將二宮放在自己臉上的手抓下來，握在自己手裡。</p><p>手中的觸感是二宮這些年來辛苦對證明，想到這裡，相葉抬起頭堅定的說道“我想要試試看，我想要證明身為omega的自己是可以做到的，不再依靠任何人。”制止了想要說什麼的二宮，相葉繼續說，“而且...松潤也說了...模特這個職業對omega相對友善，你看那個有名的誰不也是omega嗎，我相信我能做到的，再不然...nino也該相信你後輩的眼光吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“...你說得對。”まくん長大了呢，二宮想，“去做你想做的事吧...我不會再阻擾你了，但如果發生了什麼事...別忘記這裡永遠歡迎你。”語畢，揉了揉眼前比自己高的人的頭髮。</p><p>“カズ—”相葉忍不住抱住眼前的人，在他耳邊宣誓，“我...我一定會成為了不起的模特的—！”</p><p>“又不是見不到了，那麼誇張做什麼。”聽著相葉感覺快要哭出來的聲音，二宮和也翻了個白眼，但還是回抱了他。“你才是不要敗壞J的名聲啊！”</p><p> </p><p>當初輕易的就將自己的竹馬推入火坑，二宮和也有些小小的後悔，不過看在相葉現在似乎是很快樂的樣子，那就算了吧。想到這裡，二宮不禁笑了一下。</p><p>臉上的表情剛好被新的助理看到，二宮和也裝作沒事的清了清喉嚨，隨便找了個話題想轉移眼前的人的注意力。“話說...最近怎麼好像沒有看到大野さん？”</p><p>“大野さん？他最近好像請假喔。”</p><p>(╯°Д°）╯︵ ┻━┻<br/>“那傢伙...是不知道現在是最忙碌的時期嗎，居然把東西都扔給我們還請假那麼多天！助理！告訴我他家地址！”</p><p>“等等...二宮さん，大野さん說不希望任何人來打擾的...”小助理連忙阻止在氣頭上的二宮和也。</p><p> </p><p>好啊...給我來這齣，我倒要來看看他到底在做什麼...。</p><p>叮咚，您的二宮小惡魔已上線。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19.</p><p>最終二宮和也還是沒有得到大野智家中地址。</p><p>想想也是，一個小助理怎麼可能會有那個大叔的私人情報呢，二宮和也自嘲了下自己的天真，移動腳步打算回家時卻看到了一個意想不到的身影。</p><p> </p><p>“...好久不見。”</p><p>“...”原本想無視對方的二宮在對面的人打招呼後認命的向前走去。“...也不算很久不見啦...”二宮摸了摸耳朵打算找個話題，“那個...最近相葉さん做的怎麼樣...？”</p><p>“相葉くん？不錯喔，那孩子很有資質，不久後就能成為獨當一面的模特了吧。”</p><p>“...是嗎？那就好，那...”想要趁機溜走的二宮和也像是突然想到了什麼，向眼前的人問，“松本くん，你認識大野智嗎？”</p><p>“叫我姓氏也太生疏了吧...”松本潤小聲的嘟囔了一下，隨即回答，“何止認識，我們可熟的呢。”</p><p>Bingo—二宮和也暗自竊喜，“じゃ、可以告訴我大野さん的個人情報嗎？”二宮偏頭微笑了一下，看著眼前熟識的人，刻意叫了只有兩人才知的綽號。“J？”</p><p>“...個人情報？要做什麼？”松本潤雖有些困惑，但二宮的稱呼使他臉色稍為和緩，思考了一下決定先反問對方。</p><p>“...其實我只是想知道他在公司那麼忙碌的時候請假究竟跑去哪裡了。”二宮和也語氣略帶憤憤的說。</p><p>“什麼啊...我還以為nino你對大野兄有興趣呢...”松本潤鬆了一口氣，看了看日曆說“最近...大概是他的易感期吧...所以他才沒有來上班...。”</p><p> </p><p>易感期，alpha獨有的特殊時期，會對omega的信息素特別敏感，類似於omega的發情期，但週期和效果卻與omega不太相同。</p><p>且各個alpha的易感期有個體差距，每個人展現的方法都不盡相同，但只有性欲高漲這點是一樣的。</p><p> </p><p>深知這點的二宮和也聽到了松本潤的話之後打消了要去找大野智的念頭，但心頭上這股氣還是壓不下去。</p><p> </p><p>“切...好吧。”二宮咋舌，“那J你知道他現在在哪裡嗎？”</p><p>“不是在家裡的話...就是在這裡吧...”從皮夾內拿出了一張名片，遞到二宮眼前。</p><p>“...”二宮看著那張名片若有所思。</p><p>“你該不會要去找大野兄吧？”趕緊收回手中的物品，松本潤緊張的問。</p><p>“怎麼可能，我一個omega怎麼會單獨去那種地方，不過...”二宮向對面的人撇了一眼“有人陪我去的話就另當別論...。”</p><p>“...”</p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p> </p><p>那家店外表看似是一間普通不過的酒吧，但只有關係人士才知道，在酒吧的深處有個不起眼的門，具知情人那透露，那扇門是通往極樂世界的通道，是alpha的桃源鄉，但必須持有鑰匙才能入內。</p><p>這件事連松本潤都不知情。</p><p> </p><p>抵擋不住二宮和也的請求，無奈的松本潤帶著二宮前往那間酒吧。</p><p> </p><p>原本以為兩人會尷尬的相對無言，但二宮和也表現的卻和大學時一樣，彷彿兩人之間的那些事從來沒有發生過。</p><p> </p><p>“就是這裡。”</p><p>“什麼嘛...比我想像中的還普通...”二宮邊唾棄著邊推開了酒吧的門。</p><p>在二宮一踏入店門的瞬間，空氣似乎凝結了一瞬，但立即又恢復原狀。</p><p> </p><p>“不在啊...你的情報是正確的嗎？”二宮站在門口不動聲色的掃視了內部，然而，並沒有發現大野智的蹤跡。</p><p>“歡迎光臨。”突然，站在吧台裡的男人溫和的向來人說道。</p><p>那個人...怎麼好像有點眼熟...。二宮看著眼前正在招呼他們的人暗暗思考道。</p><p>“...他可能回家了吧...要回去嗎...？”松本潤略帶不安的看向二宮和也。</p><p>“不...都來到這裡了，就這麼回去不是很可惜嗎？”說完，不理會身旁的人的反應，自顧自的走到吧台前坐下。</p><p>二宮嘴角微微上揚，露出一絲不易察覺的弧度，一看就知道他又有什麼鬼靈精怪的點子。</p><p>其實這正中了松本潤的意，他早就想和眼前的人好好聊聊了。</p><p> </p><p>“請問要點什麼呢？”</p><p>“一杯馬丁尼。”松本潤不假思索的回答道，像是對這種場合習以為常。</p><p>“...怎麼辦呢...幫我隨便調一杯雞尾酒好了。”二宮思考了一下，向眼前的調酒師說道。</p><p>“我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>“nino...”<br/>“你說你跟跟大野智很熟？他是個怎樣的人？”</p><p>“...”正要說出口的話被打斷，松本潤有些無奈，看著眼前調酒師俐落的手法，他再次開口道，“...也不是什麼特別的關係，雖然外表上看不出來，但大野さん其實是我的表兄。”</p><p>“欸—是這樣的啊。”二宮發出了驚嘆。</p><p>“我所知的大野智是個雖然平常看起來很懶散，但實際上若有什麼情況發生時特別可靠的人，不過...”</p><p>“不過？”</p><p>“讓您久等了，這是您的馬丁尼。”突然插入對話的是剛才的調酒師，“這是海洋之心。”另一杯則推到了二宮的眼前。</p><p>“海洋之心？”</p><p>玻璃杯裡盛著淡藍色液體，氣泡在杯中漸漸上升，杯沿點綴著檸檬片。二宮拿起酒杯，冰塊碰撞發出了清脆的聲響。</p><p>佐佐倉溜...二宮看著眼前的人別在胸前的名牌酌了一口。</p><p>首先感受到的是酸甜爽朗的口感，滑入喉頭後朗姆的醇香仍留在舌尖，再加上彷彿在口中舞蹈的氣泡刺激著味蕾，使得這杯酒多了份俏皮的味道。</p><p> </p><p>“沒錯，是朗姆為基底的雞尾酒。”佐佐倉用溫和的語調講解著，“剛剛我不小心聽到了兩位的對話，大野様是這裡的常客呢，因此我以他的形象調了一杯酒給您。”</p><p>啊...海洋嗎...跟那個人的形象才不相稱呢...這明明只是他信息素的味道...二宮和也在心中小小吐槽了一下，不過...這下被我抓到小辮子了吧。</p><p>“欸—是這樣的啊—那佐佐倉さん最近有看到大野さん嗎？”</p><p>“大野様的話不久前我才看到他過...”佐佐倉停下了手中擦拭杯子的動作，歪著頭像是在思考著。</p><p> </p><p>突然，一陣濃烈氣息向二宮席捲而來，就如同波濤巨浪，侵襲著全身上下的毛孔，二宮不自覺的顫抖。</p><p>是大野智。</p><p>他的眼神不再溫吞，不再似海洋般令人平靜，取而代之的是風狂海沸，浪花洶湧，挾帶著令人窒息的信息素向這邊走來。</p><p> </p><p>“你...為什麼會在這裡...”這句話是對著二宮和也說的，沒有收到回應的他轉而質問松本潤“是你帶他來的嗎。”</p><p>雖然身為beta聞不到信息素，但是大野智的眼神和平時相差甚遠令松本潤打了個冷顫，他故作鎮定的回答“沒錯...我們是來找你的。”</p><p>“你們不該來這裡的。”</p><p>大野智和松本潤互相凝視了幾秒，無聲的交流了什麼。</p><p>“...我知道了”松本潤率先敗下陣來“我們回去吧。”</p><p>二宮和也看向松本潤，但他只是拍拍他的肩膀示意他趕快離開。在經過大野智身邊時，二宮明顯的聞到了，不屬於他的，屬於omega的信息素，他瞬間明白了。瞥了站在原地狠狠盯著自己的大野智一眼便匆匆離去。</p><p> </p><p>酒吧頓時冷清了不少，大野智凝視著吧檯上被遺留下來的玻璃杯，最終，拿起一飲而盡。</p><p>“太甜了啊...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21.</p><p>可惡... ... </p><p>相葉雅紀仰頭將杯中的啤酒一飲而盡，喉結上下滑動，發出了滿足的嘆息後便脫力的趴倒在桌上。</p><p>當時就不應該那麼一意孤行相信他的，可惡的傢伙... ...</p><p>他煩躁的看著空了的啤酒杯，伸手將上頭仍然殘留的水滴抹去。</p><p>為什麼...當初轉換工作就是為了逃離他的，可是現在...現在為什麼我又回到他公司底下了啊... ...！</p><p>“啊—受不了了！老闆再來一杯！”</p><p>看著重新被注入的金黃色啤酒，泡沫啵啵的在杯裡翻騰，他閉上雙眼沉思，麥穗特有的香味撲鼻而來。</p><p>在氣泡全部消亡之前，他睜開雙眼，吐了一口氣，猛然伸手拿起杯子，看了一眼後又將它放下。</p><p>“唉—”</p><p>再煩惱也無法改變這個事實，那個魔鬼般的傢伙絕對不會放過他的。什麼“要不要轉換跑道”，還以為他是好人，結果居然是櫻井翔的幫凶！</p><p>一肚子的苦水卻無法向人傾訴，這感覺真痛苦。</p><p>最近公司似乎很忙的樣子，常常看不見nino的蹤影，雖說為什麼會那麼忙碌他心裡有個底。</p><p> </p><p>櫻井集團旗下的服飾品牌Oxygen，歷經千辛萬苦終於在不久前開幕，但是身為品牌形象模特的松本潤居然說辭職不幹了。</p><p>在全公司上下為此煩惱不已時，罪魁禍首居然一派輕鬆的出現了，並且強硬的將自己推上火線。面對如此荒謬的事情，櫻井總經理居然還說得出“幫了大忙”這種話，不禁讓人懷疑這根本是兩人的陰謀。</p><p>老實說他會如此失落的原因不只是因為被背叛，而是他們如同施捨一般的舉動，彷彿他還是那個，需要依附他人才能存活下去的弱小omega。</p><p>這是他作為模特的第一個重大工作，身為剛出道的新人一般是得不到這種待遇的，理應他該感激，但是他並不想要以這種形式，而是想要靠自己的實力，正當的贏得工作。</p><p>但是...一想到又要回去那裡工作了，心底又有些竊喜，到底是為什麼，這種複雜的情感... ...</p><p> </p><p>啊啊—糟糕，好像有點醉了。</p><p>他看著杯底殘留近乎透明的液體這樣想著。</p><p> </p><p>22.</p><p>亮。</p><p>陽光從窗簾縫隙悄悄洩漏，躺在床上的人睫毛微微顫抖，翻了個身，將臉埋進柔軟的枕頭裡。</p><p>他用臉頰蹭了蹭滑順的布料，在枕頭與棉被間的夾層間深深的吸了一口氣。</p><p>總感覺...好香... ...</p><p>他像是待在母親羊水裡的嬰兒般曲起雙腳，輕輕的磨蹭大腿內側，腿間半硬的器官漸漸甦醒，後方的甬道也沛滿了汁水。</p><p>全然沒發現身體異樣的變化，相葉雅紀仍然沉醉於美好的夢鄉。</p><p> </p><p>“吧嗒”</p><p>大門被轉開的聲音...是nino嗎... ...？</p><p>全身上下有種不知名的倦怠感，頭也有些痛，是宿醉的後遺症嗎，相葉有些慵懶的想著，但仍然沒有要睜開眼睛的意思。</p><p> </p><p>“叩叩”</p><p>臥室的門被推開了，來人看著棉被裡鼓起的一團，寵溺的笑了一下，他悄聲的走到床邊，偷偷的從上方觀察仍賴在被子裡不想出來的人。</p><p>看著那人宛如天使般純真的睡顏，他忍不住伸手隔空描摹著那人的臉部輪廓。</p><p>溫柔的凝視著身下人，看著他披散的柔順髮絲、隨著呼吸顫抖的睫毛，和缺乏水分而乾裂的唇。</p><p>在他想退回門外讓床上之人繼續休息之前，突然發現了那人的不對勁。</p><p>躺在床上的人呼吸不是正常熟睡之人的悠長平緩，反倒有些急促，面色潮紅，額頭間也被少許的汗水佈滿。</p><p>伸手貼上那人的額頭，感受到的卻是異於常人的滾燙，他焦急的俯下身呼喚眼前仍在沉睡之人。</p><p>“相葉くん，醒醒。”</p><p> </p><p>“唔嗯...再五分鐘... ...”</p><p>帶有濃厚鼻音的撒嬌令他無奈的笑了一下，但他隨即皺了眉頭，在心底譴責這人的無防備，居然在alpha的領地陷入熟睡，甚至還悠閒的翻了個身，不過這也表示他或許是信任我的吧，想到這，他喜不自禁的伸手輕撫身下人的臉，為睡美人擦去汗水。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯... ...？”</p><p>感受到臉上的觸感，那人從鼻腔發出了疑問，用頰蹭了蹭來人仍未離去的手後終於緩緩睜開雙眼。</p><p>“早安... ...”<br/>他懶洋洋的爬起身，邊打哈欠邊伸了個大大的懶腰，隨即伸手抹了一把自己的臉，像極了惹人憐的小動物。</p><p>“一點也不早了...已經中午了喔，不對，當務之急是先帶你去看醫生... ...”</p><p>“?”</p><p>眼神漸漸聚焦到眼前的人，映入眼中的先是一雙美麗桃花眼。欸...？不是nino...？</p><p>他猛然睜大雙眼，掀開棉被，發現自己身上穿著奇怪迷彩花紋的睡衣，他不敢置信的大叫“你你你...怎麼會在我家？還有，你把我的衣服怎麼了！”</p><p>“... ...”<br/>他有些無奈的看著眼前神彩奕奕甚至還能開玩笑的相葉雅紀，悄悄的在心底鬆了一口氣，回答道“昨天你喝醉了，因為我不知道你家在哪裡...於是把你帶回了我家。”</p><p>“原來是這樣... ...”</p><p>終於清醒的相葉抬頭環視四周，最後定格在眼前這個好久不見的人身上。</p><p>“給你添麻煩了真的很不好意思。”<br/>兩人獨處的情況讓相葉不禁回想起自己逃離他身邊的原因，他有些窘迫的錯開視線，刻意以冷淡的語氣回答櫻井翔。</p><p>櫻井看著相葉緊握著棉被的手，不自覺的咬緊下唇。</p><p>“沒有的事... ...”他伸手摩挲自己的後頸，沉默了一下後看向眼前的人，改以擔憂的語氣詢問：“相葉くん...你的身體...有不舒服嗎...？”</p><p>“嗯...？我很好喔...？只是有些頭疼...大概是宿醉了吧。”<br/>他感到有些疑惑，歪頭了歪頭，伸手摸自己的額頭，思考了一下，最終老實回答。</p><p>“那就好...我看你睡的不太安穩的樣子所以有些擔心... ...”</p><p>在櫻井開口時，相葉反射性的看向了對方，他真誠的眼神讓相葉有些不適應，隨即低下了頭，彷彿對他的棉被很有興趣似的死死的盯著。</p><p>沒有注意到相葉的小動作，櫻井自顧自的說著，“至於衣服...因為你昨天的衣服上沾染著一身酒氣，所以我擅自幫你換了套衣服... ...”他看著正在把玩著棉被的相葉停頓了一下，像是在思考是否要說出口，最終，他還是開口發出邀請：“若是不介意的話...我買了午餐，要不要吃完後我再載你回家...？因為這附近沒有車站... ...”</p><p>“... ...”<br/>本想拒絕的相葉聽到這附近沒有車站時猶豫了一下，諾諾的抬頭看了看櫻井翔，他那雙美麗的桃花眼睜的大大的，好似有些委屈，又像在討好，玫紅色的唇不自覺的嘟起，看著他這表情，相葉忍不住笑了出來。</p><p>什麼嘛...原來這個人也是會不安的嘛...他有些愉快的想著，於是笑著點頭同意了櫻井的邀約。</p><p>原本有些不安的櫻井看見相葉的答覆後臉上迅速的染上歡喜的表情，他彎起嘴角對眼前的人說：“那我們來吃午餐吧。”</p><p>被眼前之人肉眼可見所溢出的歡樂所影響，相葉不禁也跟著笑了起來，他掀開抓了很久的棉被，有些不捨的離開了溫暖的被窩。</p><p>赤裸的腳底和冰冷的地板相接，使他忍不住打了個冷顫，他眨了眨眼，伸出手扶在床墊上，想藉著反作用力起身時，卻發現了身體的不對勁。</p><p>他全身癱軟無力，雙腳正在輕輕顫抖，眼看無法支撐體重的他因慣性就要向前栽倒，卻意外的撞進一個溫暖的懷抱。</p><p>“沒事吧... ...！”<br/>櫻井環著相葉的腰，擔心的問著。</p><p>“... ...”</p><p>懷裡的人身滾燙如火，面色發紅，唇色卻被自己咬的有些發白，他虛弱的靠在櫻井的肩膀上喘氣，顫抖著不發一語，讓櫻井有些慌了。“是不是哪裡不舒服...？我...我帶你去醫院...！”</p><p> </p><p>“...我...沒事...只是...只是...”<br/>一直沉默不語的相葉終於發話了，隨著說話時吐出的氣體如水蒸氣具現化般，眉頭皺起，甚至能隱隱看到額頭冒起的青筋，像是在極力隱忍著什麼，有些虛弱的抓住櫻井的肩膀想要打消他的念頭。</p><p>“怎麼可能沒事！你剛剛都差點昏倒了，我這就帶你去醫院。”<br/>打斷懷中人的話語，櫻井打算直接將相葉攔腰抱起，卻遭到了相葉強烈的抗議。</p><p>“放開我...放開我...再不放開我的話...我就要...就要...哈嗯—”</p><p>隨著相葉的話語一併洩漏而出的是，那股清淡如水，令人難以忘懷的氣味，櫻井翔瞬間愣住了。</p><p>“為什麼...哈啊...你就是不懂呢...一定要我講的那麼明白嗎... ...！”</p><p>相葉抬起頭看著眼前的人，氣憤的踩了一腳，隨後一把抓住櫻井翔的領帶，閉眼吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23.</p><p>在接到松本潤的電話的時候櫻井翔沒有想過會演變成現在這樣的局面。</p><p> </p><p>彼時他才剛處理好合約上的事情準備要下班，卻突然接到松本潤的電話。</p><p>原以為是有什麼急事，畢竟在這個時間打給自己並不是常有的事情，櫻井趕緊接起電話，結果那人居然只是淡然的報了個地址就叫他趕快過去。什麼啊...當自己是免費司機啊。櫻井忍不住在心裡抱怨到。</p><p>沒想到...到了目的地卻看到了自己朝思暮想的人......。</p><p>那人面色潮紅的趴在桌上，而身旁的看似是老闆的人鬆了口氣，將他交給自己後就去忙其他的事了。</p><p>「醒醒...相葉くん...」櫻井向前走去，拍了拍他的肩膀，柔聲呼喚道。</p><p>「...唔...嗯...」</p><p>嗚啊——撒嬌的雅紀也太ヤバイ了吧——</p><p>「......嗯...？nino...？」他勉強睜開眼，微瞇的杏眼中充滿了迷茫，猶如一頭懵懂無知的小鹿，特外惹人憐愛。</p><p>相葉醉的連身為alpha的自己都認不清...這樣放任他這個在這裡實在是太危險了，也不清楚他的住處，沒辦法...只能將他帶回家了...嗯，畢竟不知道他家在哪裡嘛...。櫻井拚命在心中給自己找藉口，且分外無恥的感謝起松本潤的來電。</p><p> </p><p>24.</p><p>相葉猛然拉下他的領帶，直直撞了上來。</p><p>莽撞而熱切的吻撞得櫻井牙齒生疼，他驚訝的睜大眼，手抵在相葉肩上想要拉開一些距離。</p><p>像是不滿於櫻井的作為，相葉狠狠咬了櫻井的下唇。</p><p>「嘶—」</p><p>櫻井痛的倒抽了一口氣，相葉見狀，有些內疚地伸出舌尖輕柔的舔舐他仍在向外滲血的唇瓣。</p><p>那雙濕漉漉的杏眼無辜的像是在反省，但他的動作卻越發放肆，趁櫻井仍在愣神時竄入他微張的嘴巴，小舌靈巧的滑入口腔，大膽的用舌搜刮口中的津液，從淡淡的血腥味透出的冷冽信息素讓相葉更加的興奮。</p><p>「嗯—」</p><p>相葉不小心洩出的呻吟使櫻井回過神來，他伸手扣住相葉的後腦勺回應這個吻，唇舌交纏所發出的嘖嘖水聲令相葉耳朵一熱。</p><p>本是能抑制發情反應的動作卻讓他全身更加的燥熱，情不自禁的伸出手勾住對方的頸脖，帶人向後墜入柔軟的床鋪。</p><p> </p><p>柔順的髮絲散開在淺色的被單上，櫻井對上那雙充滿水霧的雙眼，平時純潔如小鹿般的眼現在卻散發著狡結的光芒，眼尾的一抹紅為天真的臉龐添加了妖豔的色氣，他伸手捧住相葉的臉蛋仔細端倪，距離近的能感受到鼻息暖暖的打在臉上。</p><p>仍在喘氣的唇正半開著，相葉凝視著上方的櫻井，默默覆上了正在摩挲自己臉龐的手。他抿了抿唇，看著櫻井纖長的睫毛，緩緩的閉上自己的眼，再次送上自己的唇。</p><p>一切的動作彷佛被放慢了，隨著相葉的氣息混合信息素漸漸逼近，櫻井的呼吸不自覺的變得急促，在四片唇瓣再度相交之際，櫻井覺得自己的腦袋像被拔了齒輪的機械般停擺，他無措的愣了一下，相葉不滿的發出了一聲撒嬌的鼻音，櫻井眼神暗了暗，隨即加深了這個吻。</p><p>兩人吻的難捨難分，像是兩頭雄獸依循本能只為追求極致的歡愉，難以自制的情欲湧溢，信息素佈滿整個房間。</p><p>綿長的吻直到呼吸不過來才中斷，他們相抵著額頭喘氣，彼此眼中映照出赤裸裸的慾望，尚未平復呼吸又迫不及待的陷入另一輪糾纏之中。</p><p>「哈...啊哈...」</p><p>重複了幾次之後櫻井分開了兩人的距離，鼻尖磨蹭著相葉的耳鬢，留下了幾個細碎的吻。</p><p>「相葉くん...你的抑制劑呢...？」櫻井發現了相葉的窘境，率先出聲試圖尋找解決方法。</p><p>「哈啊—你也不是不知道...只要你在，抑制劑對我而言就好像沒有效果...所以...解決方法只剩下一種了吧...」他邊喘著氣邊認真的看著櫻井說著。</p><p>「幹我。」相葉停頓了一下，「但是不要標記我...算我求你了...在我輸給發情期之前...答應我好嗎...」</p><p>櫻井愣了一下，看著先前態度強硬的相葉竟放軟語氣，卑微的肯求自己不要標記，在有些受傷的同時又有些慶幸，慶幸他求助的對象是自己，慶幸自己是一個alpha。</p><p>呵。自覺自己的卑劣，櫻井自嘲地笑了，抬起頭對上相葉認真的神情應答，「好...我們約定好了。」</p><p>得到了對方的應首，像是放心般的相葉鬆掉緊皺的眉頭，「謝謝你...」他淺淺的笑著道謝，那表情讓櫻井心臟抽動了一下，但是隨即他清澈的目光迅速地被蒙上一層霧，增添了魅惑的氛圍。</p><p> </p><p>「哈啊—櫻井くん...」</p><p>「嗯...？」吻了吻相葉的側頸，櫻井不明所以的用鼻音回應了眼前汗流滿面的可人兒。</p><p>「不夠...」他眨了眨眼，如同隔靴搔癢般的吻根本無法緩解體內的燥熱，他艱難的從喉頭發出聲音，發情期的身體已完全為眼前的alpha打開，相葉能清楚感覺到自己的穴口因身上人的動作而興奮的一縮一縮，後穴分泌出的液體將底褲濕的一塌糊塗，然而這人卻遲遲沒有下一步的動作。他有些不耐的發出嬌嗔，撥開仍在自己身上作祟的櫻井，打開雙腿勾住對方，翻了個身交換了上下位置。</p><p>櫻井沉默的看著趴在自己身上的相葉，神色和先前相比像是換了個人般，怕不是已經完全陷入發情狀態了，他認命地咬緊下唇，在心中嘆了口氣。</p><p>相葉從上方俯視著櫻井，像是在呼應自己所說的話語般，沿著櫻井厚實的胸膛向下撫摸。那強勢的模樣讓櫻井喉頭一緊，魅惑的上目線刺激著alpha的征服欲。</p><p>年輕omega的手下移到櫻井的胯部，相葉看著那鼓脹的一包眯起眼角笑了出來。若是忽略他迷離的眼神及泛紅的臉頰，他的所作所為就像是一個純真的孩童。</p><p>「嘿嘿—好久不見—」他向櫻井早已挺起的雄偉象徵打了聲招呼，或許是初生之犢不畏虎，甚至還伸手捏了幾下。</p><p>相葉挑釁般的動作讓櫻井本能性紅了眼，alpha信息素瞬間釋放，他猛然扣住omega不安份的手—那雙正要解開自己皮帶的手。</p><p>「唔...」alpha的手勁讓omega細膩的皮膚留下了道道紅痕，相葉皺起眉頭，本來想出口抱怨櫻井的粗魯，但在信息素的影響之下卻產生了異變，臣服的本能讓手上的疼痛成了這場荒謬戲碼的催情劑。</p><p>「嗚嗯...嗯—」相葉邊用鼻音呢喃著邊將臉往櫻井抓著自己的手邊湊。「翔くん...もっと...もっとください—」近乎是嘴唇貼在櫻井手上說著，末了還在櫻井的指頭上淺咬了一下。</p><p>「...你這放肆的傢伙...」櫻井先是愣了一下，隨後咬了咬牙，撇開嘴角壓低嗓音說出這句話。</p><p>既然對方那麼主動邀請，櫻井也不打算裝紳士了。眼中只剩下燃燒的慾望、猛烈的慾火，盡情釋放alpha的野性本能，打算將眼前的omega開膛剖腹，蠶食殆盡。</p><p>「いいよ—」相葉雅紀瞇起了眼睛，紅著臉露出了靦腆的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>... ...！</p><p>突然，眼前相葉的表情似乎與先前的畫面重合，櫻井急忙放開相葉的手。</p><p> </p><p>『...不是櫻井さん的錯...是我...是我的緣故櫻井さん才會那樣的...我才該感謝您沒有標記我...』</p><p> </p><p>看著相葉懸在空中的手，櫻井垂下眼，咬緊後牙槽，皺著眉頭下了個決定。</p><p> </p><p>25.</p><p>「相葉くん...ダメです...」他緩緩的坐起身，眼神堅定的拒絕道。</p><p>再這樣下去自己絕對克制不住，最糟的結果可能會直接標記他，雅紀他太小看了自己對於我的吸引力了...背棄對方的信任，這是櫻井絕對不想做的。</p><p>不想要對方後悔、不想要他受傷，不想要他...從此遠離自己...。櫻井不是不記得，先前完事後相葉的態度......</p><p>「欸...不行...為什麼...？不是答應我了嗎...！」相葉眼中含著淚珠，噘起嘴，泫然欲泣的表情像是受到了莫大的委屈。</p><p>「抱歉...但是...你真的知道我們現在在做什麼嗎...？再繼續下去...又會後悔的...」</p><p>「不...不會後悔的...！」然而這番話卻引起了相葉的劇烈反抗，他閉起眼來猛然搖頭，蓬鬆的頭髮在空中畫出了美麗的弧線。</p><p>「你說你不會後悔那你之前的行為是怎麼回事啊！」</p><p>聽到了相葉的回覆的櫻井像是被戳到了痛楚，有些惱怒的推開相葉，睜大因激動而泛紅的眼訴說對身下人的控訴。</p><p> </p><p>不是的—</p><p> </p><p>「看到我就落跑，甚至還為此換了工作，你對我到底是怎麼看的？」</p><p> </p><p>我想說的不是這些—</p><p> </p><p>「你在說什麼我不知道—！」</p><p>相葉露出了不解的表情，被情慾燒昏的腦袋裡混亂不堪，根本無法思考，滿腹的委屈堆積在眼眶，輕輕一眨眼，如同珍珠滾落了臉龐。</p><p>本來有些激動的櫻井翔見狀趕緊將眼前的淚人兒攬入懷裡。邊搓揉著相葉的背脊安撫邊在心裡臭罵自己千百次，怎麼能將自己的天使弄哭呢？</p><p>被濃厚的alpha信息素環繞，些許安撫了發情omega的情緒，然而體內的慾火仍在猛烈燃燒著，與對方接觸越久，火焰間的相互碰撞只會更加劇烈。他將淚水蹭在對方懷裡隨即開口撒嬌「哼嗯—我不管...翔くん—給我...」</p><p>相葉難耐的發出了甜膩沙啞的呻吟，在omega本能的驅使下，邊哭著懇求眼前的alpha邊扭著身子脫下自己的外衣。</p><p>「好好好...我知道了...你不要哭...」他輕柔的用拇指抹了抹相葉的眼角，並且阻止了對方想要扯掉自己褲子的舉動，停頓了一下，「相葉くん...你是真的想好了嗎...？」</p><p>「唔嗯...」</p><p>他看著飽受情慾所困的相葉，臉色如玫瑰豔麗般的紅，被狠狠蹂躪的唇還時不時吐出難耐的喘息。櫻井伸手捧住對方的臉龐，輕柔的吻去相葉頰上的汗水和淚水，以寵溺的語氣說「我知道了...乖...等一下好嗎？」</p><p>「嗯—？」</p><p>看著相葉迷茫的眼，櫻井緩緩俯身向前吻上對方的唇，手貼著後頸來回摩挲。</p><p>敏感的腺體被如此玩弄，相葉本能性的想要逃離，卻被櫻井拉回囚固在懷裡。</p><p>「哈啊—」<br/>
脆弱的腺體被細密的舔吻，相葉不禁閉眼仰起頸脖，拔高呻吟，陽光透過窗簾縫隙灑落下來，逆著光的他沐浴在金色碎屑裡，宛若天使。</p><p>微皺的眉頭，剔透的汗珠，短促的嬌嗔，誘人的氣味。他的表情與聲音明明是如此的情色，卻又帶著不可思議的純潔與神聖。櫻井虔誠的吻上相葉的喉結，手卻悄悄地沿著相葉光裸的背脊向下撫摸，陷入布料與軀體的交縫。</p><p> </p><p>「翔...啊！」</p><p>櫻井纖長的手指抵在相葉正興奮向外流水的後穴上，穴口因櫻井的觸碰而興奮的一縮一縮，彷若在渴求alpha的填滿。</p><p>相葉赤裸的上身因情慾染上美麗的櫻色，氣息隨著櫻井的動作越來越急促，不斷湧出的熱意與情潮化作淫水浸染了櫻井的手指。</p><p>感受到後方淫水的洩出，相葉吃力的睜了開眼睛，睫毛上帶著汗珠晶亮晶亮的。他眨了眨眼，黑色瞳仁漸漸聚焦在仍慢悠悠的啃咬自己頸脖的人。</p><p>明明自己的後穴早已泛濫成災，內壁猶如千萬隻螞蟻爬過般搔癢難耐，那個名叫櫻井翔的alpha卻只在牆外試探，遲遲不肯直擊紅心。</p><p>「翔くん...嗚——」相葉忍不住啼聲催促，傾身將自己靠在櫻井肩上。</p><p>櫻井伸出食指緩慢地沿著穴口邊緣的褶皺磨蹭，「啊—」相葉全身劇烈的顫抖了一下，「翔—那裡—」</p><p>「這裡...？」櫻井的桃花眼死死盯著相葉，壞心的用手上粗糙的繭子摩擦嬌嫩的穴口，禁不起這般刺激的那處反射性的收縮，吐出一股濃稠的愛液，浸濕了自己的底褲，連帶將櫻井的西裝褲也打濕了一片。</p><p>「唔—」布料浸滿了自己分泌出的體液，邊緣的鬆緊帶還因櫻井的動作深深的陷入腰線裡，為了讓alpha更方便進入自己，年輕的omega扭著腰脫下了自己身上的最後一件衣料。</p><p>「ねえ、翔くん—」相葉雙腿分開跪在床單上，翹起臀部，邊呼喊著對方的名邊向那人貼去。潔白的胴體一絲不掛，漂亮的粉色性器輕輕的抵在對方的腹部，前端吐出的愛液將襯衫染濕了一小塊，看傻了的櫻井愣愣的嚥了口口水。</p><p>「やろう——」豐腴的唇瓣貼在櫻井耳畔，黏膩沙啞的聲線如塞壬歌聲般蠱惑人心。</p><p>「可惡...！」櫻井爆了聲粗口，相葉只覺得突然一陣天旋地轉就被放倒在床上。「嗯啊——哈—」還沒搞清楚發生什麼事就感到後穴猛然被破開，指頭長驅直入填進內壁，相葉不禁叫了出來。</p><p>不給身下人緩和的機會，櫻井隨即又添加了第二根指頭，溫暖潮濕的內壁緊緊的吸附闖進來的侵入者，貪婪的小嘴好似要將之榨取乾淨，櫻井變換著角度刺激著腸壁，企圖找到記憶中的那個令人崩潰的點，另一隻手沿著相葉漂亮的背脊緩緩向上磨蹭。</p><p>臉朝下被壓制在床上，屁股翹的高高的就如同任人宰割的魚肉般，體內的指頭不得章法的胡亂探索，絲毫無法緩解從更加深層開始發癢的熱意，經過上次的開葷胃口已經被櫻井的粗熱陰莖拓開，食髓知味的相葉已無法被手指滿足，他轉過頭委屈的看著櫻井發紅的眼，主動挺起臀部想要將櫻井吞的更深。</p><p>「不行...不夠...」相葉邊搖著臀部邊搖頭，白花花的臀肉在眼前搖晃，櫻井忍不住打了一巴掌，在上頭留下鮮豔的痕跡。</p><p>「啊—翔くん—」猛烈的擊打令相葉爽的止不住痙攣，眼角噙著淚水，浪蕩的叫著。「不夠深...手指...不夠......」</p><p>櫻井有些無奈的想將手指撤出，腸壁的媚肉卻依依不捨緊緊咬著不放。「真是的...」櫻井皺著眉拔出濕淋淋的手指。</p><p>「嗯—翔くん—」感受到後穴的空虛相葉發出不滿的抗議，但他帶有黏膩鼻音的軟儒哭腔在櫻井耳裡聽起來卻像是在撒嬌。</p><p>「乖...就說等一下...」聽到相葉如同孩童耍賴般的嗚咽聲，櫻井不禁露出了寵溺的微笑。他將雙唇輕輕的貼上相葉的尾椎，沿著單薄的背脊一路向上吻去。</p><p>纖細的仿佛一握就會斷掉的腰肢，美麗而性感的蝴蝶骨，在左肩上綻放的絢爛煙花。</p><p>啊、多麼美好的軀體，若是雅紀屬於我就好了... 或許只有在這種時刻他才能短暫的屬於我，不，或許根本不能稱作是屬於，是臣服，是AO之間可悲的性吸引力，想到這櫻井有些落寞的笑了。</p><p>他閉起眼，虔誠而卑微的輕吻相葉純潔的肉軀，在白皙的背脊留下斑斑愛痕，以此緩解他萬分之一的控制欲。他癡情的感受著身下人偏高的體溫，年輕活力的脈動，厚實的手掌緩緩摩挲著相葉精實的腹部，鼻尖埋入omega凹陷的背脊，一路磨蹭到乾淨的後頸處，高濃度的信息素撲面而來，這一切的一切都讓他產生窒息般的快感。</p><p>張開飽滿的雙唇含住相葉的耳垂細細品嚐，輕咬耳擴，特別在左邊耳骨處深深的吻了一下，隨即捲起舌尖攻往耳洞。</p><p>「嗯啊—」櫻井色情的舔舐使相葉羞的耳朵發燙，唇瓣吸吮肌膚所發出的水聲，衣料摩擦的聲響，還有...自己發出的喘息聲，趴在床鋪上的相葉被蒙蔽了雙眼，所有的感官都集中在耳朵使之更加敏感，像是要溺水般，被名為情慾的潮水淹沒。</p><p>「唔嗯—」冷落許久的部位冷不防被握住，櫻井的大手包裹住他硬的發熱的器物揉捏，刻意用張繭子的那側沿著血管撫摸按壓，拇指熟練的撥開那處平時沒在使用的外皮，搔刮著探出頭來的桃色蕈狀部位。</p><p>「啊啊—哈啊—哈哼—」櫻井熟練的手法讓相葉舒服的直喘氣，第一次認知到前端也能獲得如此劇烈的快感，像是被打開了新世界的大門，未閉合的嘴角洩出陶醉的呻吟，隨著櫻井的節奏擺弄起自己的腰。</p><p>慾望被掌握在男人的手中，耳邊還充斥著櫻井的嘖嘖水聲，無可名狀的搔癢快感堆積在前端，好似有什麼要迸發而出，陰莖異常的搏動了幾下，前列腺液從精孔中涓涓流出，顯然就是要射了的前兆，然而櫻井卻壞心的堵住洞口。</p><p>相葉惱怒的搖動腰部用赤紅的龜頭刺向櫻井的手掌，然而這卻無法對男人得到任何實質上的傷害，他噘起豔紅的唇，扭過身，向alpha求饒著。「翔...讓我射......精液...都堆積在肚子的話...會懷孕的......」</p><p>他羞紅著臉說著毫無邏輯的下流話語，只希望能打動alpha一絲一毫。</p><p>只見櫻井抽動了下眉頭，露出了玩味的笑容，沒有得到回應的相葉也不沮喪，他抿了下嘴唇，看著對方暗了一階的瞳色一會兒便躲開了視線，猶豫一刻後試探著用討好的語氣開口「不讓我射沒關係...會弄髒床單的...但是...但是...能不能...幫我...止個癢...？」</p><p>雖說身為正常的男人，愛撫佈滿神經的陰莖是能得到性快感，但是對於omega來說真正能得到性滿足，施行性交的場域是後端正欲求不滿的流著水的部位，相葉向後伸手拉開自己的臀肉，清澈純粹的眼眸從下方凝視著櫻井，豔紅的穴口向外翻出正一縮一縮著邀請alpha前來享用。</p><p>「唔—嗚—」沒有等來alpha熾熱堅挺的陽物，卻感受到後頸一陣濕潤，敏感脆弱的部位被人來回舔舐，相葉反射性的縮了一下，理智告訴他要逃走，但卻因omega的順從本能而動彈不得。alpha全身籠罩在自己上方阻卻了所有的退路，致命部位被把持住的恐懼讓他止不住的顫抖。</p><p>然而，可恥的是，感受到alpha隔著薄薄的布料直挺挺的貼在自己臀縫上的器物，那股熱意與硬度卻使全身上下的細胞都為此興奮而歡愉的叫囂著。</p><p>alpha雄偉的象徵沿著發騷的穴口磨蹭，不意外獲得了omega壓抑而興奮的喘息，感到有些自滿的他變本加厲的抽動起下半身，紅的發紫的陽物隔著濡濕的布料撞擊在穴口，一接近那處，媚肉便緊緊的纏住不放，就算隔著布料也能感受到相葉的熱情。</p><p>「哼—」男人的氣息噴灑在敏感的部位，犬齒搔刮著後頸的腺體，就連手也不忘繼續把弄著自己的性器。從身體各處傳來的酥麻癢意化作電流在四肢百骸間亂竄，伴隨著肉體的拍擊聲以及液體反覆被擠出布料的荒淫聲響，刺激著相葉的交感神經。</p><p>「呃啊—翔—翔ちゃん—」然而隨著來自外在刺激的快意蓄積湧上，體內卻是越發空虛，甬道激烈的收縮著發出不滿的抗議，淫水如氾濫般浸濕了櫻井的底褲，將那處的形狀勾勒的一清二楚。</p><p>匯積在腹部的慾望無可宣洩，omega像是墜入冰火二重天般痛苦並快樂著。</p><p>「不是那裡......快一點...！進來啊......！」蓄著淚的眼故作兇狠的瞪向對方，他幾次試圖用臀部蹭掉阻礙他們交合的邪惡物品未果，難耐的用嘶啞的嗓音催促後方的人。</p><p>「你就這麼飢渴嗎...！」青筋浮上額面，惱怒的櫻井大手扣住相葉的腰，將全身的力氣架在上方，奮力抽動他腫脹的胯下，猛烈撞擊在相葉嫩白的臀，將殘暴的證明印上面。</p><p>「這麼渴望alpha的陰莖嗎！你以為...我不想嗎......？」</p><p>櫻井的表情像是要哭了般，相葉抽噎了一下，隨後哭喊著反擊道「那你就給我啊...！」</p><p>「但是......」</p><p>「你到底在害怕什麼...！」</p><p> </p><p>......！<br/>
櫻井睜大了雙眼。</p><p>害怕...？還不是因為你...還不是因為害怕失去你......</p><p>不過...我似乎也從來沒有擁有過你呢，不屬於自己的東西要如何失去呢...？</p><p>他笑了，理智什麼的似乎不需要了，只需要好好享受最後一晚，不再試圖抗拒本能，因為你看，雅紀他多難受啊。</p><p> </p><p>26.</p><p>他雙眼通紅夾雜著暴虐，隱藏不住的狂熱與愛意瞬間爆發，卸下了最後的武裝，猛然一挺，將忍耐已久的巨物插進那銷魂嫩穴。</p><p>「呃啊—」緊緻的內壁一一被肉刃破開，毫無阻礙的一路滑到底，兩人同時發出了滿足的嘆息。</p><p>溫軟濕潤的甬道早已成熟，溫柔的包裹住alpha的肉柱，不知節制的吞吐吸吮著，陽根在腸內翻攪，腸道內滿溢的淫液被擠出，濕答答的打濕了兩人交合的部分。</p><p>櫻井的一個深挺，紅潤飽滿的龜頭狠狠的打在敏感點上，被直擊弱點的相葉只感到頭皮發麻，渾身酥軟，舒服到大腿根直抽搐顫抖，跪不住的他被撞的合不起嘴角，只能無力的發出軟綿的呻吟。</p><p>見相葉被幹的直不起腰，櫻井乾脆將他一把撈起，向後坐上自己的大腿，將相葉環抱在懷裡從下而上猛烈抽插。</p><p>這個體位將陰莖吃的更深了，腸道被撐的滿滿的，甚至讓相葉產生了要被貫穿的錯覺。他閉眼仰起頸脖，饜足的摸著蹦的緊緊的腹部，臀部不自覺的跟著上下搖晃，貪婪的小嘴吞吐著粗紅的陰莖，汁水漫溢的後穴被插的噗哧噗哧作響。</p><p>次次進攻都精準的打在敏感點上，相葉被頂的全身酸爽無力，只能任人擺佈，他轉過頭無助的看向櫻井，蒙上一層水氣的眼在櫻井眼中就是勾引。他扣住相葉的下顎，深情的吻上他微微嘟起，像是在索吻的唇，其中不忘向上頂弄著懷中的人，那人被頂的換不了氣，從鼻腔發出了短促而悲愴的悶哼。</p><p>有些缺氧的身體泛著淡淡的粉紅，後庭不規則的激烈收縮，似乎在叫囂著要求alpha給予更深沉的一擊。</p><p>直到兩人吻到快斷氣櫻井才結束這綿長而激烈的吻，分開前還留戀的在對方的唇上咬了一口，趁相葉還在喘氣時順勢摸上嬌豔欲滴的蓓蕾，隨著抽插的頻率用色情的手法揉捏，但這舉動卻換來了相葉的抗議。</p><p>「哼嗯—我又、不是女人、那邊...不會有感覺的...」聽聞相葉信誓旦旦的反駁後櫻井露出了危險的笑容，伸出兩指搓揉著暗紅的乳尖，輕輕旋轉拉扯，然後重重的按進乳暈。「咿啊...！」一陣電流般的快意從胸前湧入全身，從未體驗過的異樣感受使相葉忘卻了先前的話語，宛如幼貓般嬌吟不禁脫口而出。</p><p>「你最好要有點自知之明...自己的身體...到底有多色情......」櫻井的食指快速撥弄著紅腫發燙的乳尖，刻意用指甲劃過乳粒頂端的凹槽，咬著相葉的耳朵調戲的說道。</p><p>胸前的果實被狠狠蹂躪，後方的開拓也一絲沒有停緩，讓初嚐禁果的相葉承受不了這種刺激，前後夾擊的快感讓他很快就繳械投降，他繃直雙腳，蜷縮起腳趾，身前的陰莖一陣搏動，顫顫巍巍的射出白濁的精液。</p><p>後庭止不住的收縮，內壁湧出一股股熱液，澆在深埋在他體內的alpha身上，櫻井不待相葉剛高潮完的不適期，只是深吸了一口氣便埋頭奮力操幹。</p><p>「翔、翔....翔ちゃん—」身下的抽插越來越快速，越來越猛烈，刺激的視線都變得模糊，囊袋拍擊肉體的淫穢交合聲不絕於耳，軟成一攤春水的相葉無法思考，情慾引起的燥熱無法驅散，只能隨著對方的節奏沉浮在名為慾望的海，無助的呼喚著他的名字。</p><p>嫩肉隨著陰莖抽離穴口翻出，櫻井大開大合的抽插，近乎將整根肉莖抽出甬道再狠狠的撞入，將自己的雄根狠狠的向上釘入相葉體內。</p><p>猛然撞到一處柔軟，龜頭重重的打在生殖腔口上，本應緊緊閉合的生殖腔口竟被輕易的撬開，滾燙而甜蜜的愛液從那處不停流出。</p><p>「不—唔啊—會...壞掉......」最脆弱的那處被破入，高潮般的快感讓他覺得腦內一片空白，腹部酸漲無力，相葉被撩撥起的慾望達到了最高峰，迷亂的眼神中透露著瘋狂，茫然無措的哼聲求饒。</p><p>前端剛試探的擠入狹窄的腔口，裡頭的嫩肉便爭先恐後的緊緊包裹住，恬不知恥的咬住alpha，像是要將之榨乾般的吸吮著怒張的龜頭，「まさき...私のまさき...」櫻井忘情的貼著相葉的耳廓低語，低沈而誘惑的聲線使相葉頭皮發麻。</p><p>那緊緻的快感是別處無法比擬的，櫻井舒服的嘆了一口氣，將陰莖又嵌入了點，本能的找到了omega的腺體，打算在成結灌入精液的同時咬下，達成完全標記。</p><p> </p><p>『不要標記我...算我求你了...』</p><p> </p><p>相葉肯求自己的畫面猛然浮現在腦海中，神智瞬間清醒的櫻井連忙將陰莖抽離生殖腔。</p><p>「哈啊...翔ちゃん—你在做什麼啊...！」相葉不滿的反手勾住櫻井的肩，蠻橫地向下坐去，努力地將對方的肉棒往自己的腔內塞去。</p><p>櫻井連忙托住相葉的腰，阻止了他的動作，進退兩難的櫻井猶豫了一下，最後還是決定將性器撤出了相葉的身體。</p><p>「給我...給我...嗚嗚...嗝...」被撐大的穴口還來不及縮起，滴滴答答的向外流著水，被操的艷紅的嫩肉仍在慾求不滿的張合，彷彿還在尋找著alpha的陰莖。失去了器官的連結，體內空虛的像是被五臟六腑被掏空，相葉像得不到心愛玩具的小孩般哭喊的聲嘶力竭。</p><p>「對不起...對不起......」櫻井從後面環抱著相葉，鼻尖摩挲著他的頸部低聲道歉。</p><p>「但是...我愛你......。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>